


耀中心合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 继续搬旧文，留点存在痕迹防塌。APH时代写得太多，很多都会做成集子放出来，不然太占地【。这部分是耀中心，成文时间基本在2009-2010年。
Relationships: China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), China & Taiwan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 汚れた花

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇cp：露中  
> 伪肉注意。

「被玷污的花。被玷污的花。  
不会绽放的花，再一次微笑吧，让我看那污秽的美丽泼洒在你龟裂的灵魂上，看你扬起的半边容颜从不枯萎。  
被玷污的永昼之花…」

窗下经过的斯拉夫女人鼻梁挺拔。那阳光漫过莫斯科整齐的石街，擦亮古宅门前方正的铭牌，为什么散射在她深艳的眼中成了万花筒般奇异的角度。她帽子下铂金色的长发是那样柔软，让皑皑的雪峰为之矗立不前。  
伊万•布拉金斯基曾是个社•会•主•义•者，因此他不好感怀时光享受自然那一套。为此西边那群流氓用了哪些长短不一的印欧词汇冷嘲热讽他已计不清楚，他紫色的瞳每每无所谓地瞥过去，璀璨地像湖妖女王王冠上的珍宝，阿尔弗雷德看了也不得不下意识一哆嗦。  
尽管如此，并不意味着他伊万•布拉金斯基就不懂得在恰当的时机出现在恰当的地点，为他认为恰当的人带去些什么。不过一切都是他的一厢情愿，某种意义上他在向人伸出援手时比白令海峡对面那位更不知进退。  
但是今天他照例不这么认为。拜访王耀家的行程几日前就已确定，头衔像无数上司安排的活动一样名正言顺地生硬。硕大的行李横卧通往出口的路上，他漫不经心地紧了紧围巾，将它踢到一旁不挡道的位置。  
沉重的行李箱回应他脚尖微麻的疼痛。于是他无奈地拖起它，他其实应该记得的，过去他时常感受到将绊脚石踢开时的痛感。

他离开那日莫斯科意外地没有漫天飞扬的白雪。傍晚时分烂漫的火烧云镶上了血红的边，倘徉在晨昏线的边际。它们身后又一轮鲜活的生命陨落下去，代之以温暖的灯火。行人没入路边一扇扇小小的黑色门框，里面飘逸出令人怀念的气味来。红场上的三色旗缓缓沉下，没有人担心它明天是否还会升起来，或者像那面画有镰刀的鲜红旗帜一样永久消失。  
气温依然极低，冷风吹皱他围巾的边缘。俄•罗•斯大地凝结着厚厚的冰霜。透过拭地光洁如新的玻璃窗看上去，细小的结晶呈数学化的几何形态，规则而意外地优美，镶嵌在合金窗框里像一幅意味深长的印象画。  
隆冬降临，他对此已经适应到了出神入化的境界。同时他清楚适应对人类，以及由人类意志集合而成的国家而言是多么举足轻重。阿尔弗雷德他们肆无忌惮地把二氧化硫往上空送，日益攀升的气温终于让弗朗西斯家的老人捱不过这亚热带看来司空见惯的酷暑。现在百年一遇的白色亡灵又让王耀手忙脚乱了——即使那对他而言不过是深秋时节第一场遮遮掩掩的初雪。  
他听说了王耀家交通紊乱的状况，却没有因此取消或推迟行程。他窝在豪华机舱的一角，细碎的银发丝垂到眼前。于是他抬手拂去，漠不关心地翻开一本杂志。那上面几行短诗吸引住他，委婉漂亮的圆体字如人们十指紧扣。  
「马车停在小路旁 我站在世界的门前等待你  
恍惚过了千百世纪 却又短如一日  
让我亲吻你污秽的圣洁 一同奔向永生」  
他许久没有在流线型的飞机里看到这样的杂志。室内的灯光开得冰冷。  
于是他合上它，灌下一口优质伏特加，唤来服务空姐。她是王耀家的姑娘，与那人有血脉相承的黑发与朱唇。

到达王耀家那天下午依然在下雪，不过这落在广大华北平原的飞絮并非那人焦头烂额的元凶。纯白的雪并无恶意，只因落在未习惯与之相处的人头顶就招来了可耻的漫骂。他特别让上司叮嘱王耀家人无须为他安排什么。只有他能懂得王耀的忙碌，正如他不会安慰他，因为眼前的一切无法把他压垮。亚瑟不能，他们八家联合起来不能，本田菊不能，阿尔弗雷德也不能，甚至连俯视众生的上帝都不能。  
恢复了东•正•教信仰的他不再忌讳向虚无缥缈的主祈祷，于是他祈祷他今晚安稳地睡去，梦到让他笑起来的人和事。  
因此当他终于能见着王耀时，北京时间在钟盘上扭过了240度。那人柔顺的长发没有拢起，凭借重力和肩膀清秀的弧度散落在精致的面容上。王耀无疑是美丽的，任何时刻，至少在他零碎残破的记忆中。  
他用标准露西亚式微笑外加水管从港那里接过了烹饪技术一流的夜宵，四溢的芬芳让他对他教育的孩子心悦诚服。他掩上办公室的门，最后一丝惨白的光线被关在那个世界之外。  
王耀已经趴在办公桌上睡去多时，他出去前顺手拉灭了唯一的台灯。他一直不太喜欢那种宛如白昼的光线，它无法将那些白纸黑字照得昏黄一些，使它们看上去浸满松脆的时光。  
他把夜宵放在一旁。他对浪费王耀宝贝弟弟的心血毫不心疼，与把那人从难得的睡梦中粗暴地唤醒相比的话。  
下一秒他坐在他对面端详他的睡颜，猛然想起这像极了湾那妹子家某个女人常用的桥段。

我是猫，所以我能夜视。我能看见泛着银光的溪流淌过你温暖的怀抱，天已晴了，月光擦着窗边稍纵即逝。你睡着的侧面像是琉璃色的幻觉，蒸腾起仙女裙摆般的雾气。你有线条清淡的好看五官，它们却总是拧在一起。  
这样的你让我忍不住想亲吻，为什么，为什么躲开。

月华像半开半闭的昙花，把王耀的影子照亮了些许。伊万•布拉金斯基默默地迎着光源的方向看他。  
伊万总是认为王耀很美很美，尽管他每次见到他都会发觉那美丽有所不同。  
他渐渐想起一些早该灰飞烟灭的东西。比如1689年的雅克萨。还年轻的他第一次见到他，他站在腾飞的起点，他站在盛世的末路。  
那是过去王耀最后一个飞黄腾达的时代，他最美丽的时候他们都还未降生。  
那时的王耀对于伊万而言已经是不可方物了，在贫瘠和困苦中诞生的他还未见识过这种浑然天成的极丽。面前的长发男子并不健壮，却神采奕奕光芒夺目。他身边爱新觉罗•玄烨裹着尊贵的金色龙袍俯视着他，王耀最后一位有作为的君主已不年轻，但还气宇不凡。谁都未料想到他光辉的过去一步步迈向毁灭的终点。  
他记得他签下条约后就掉头离开，似乎不愿与北方的穷小子有甚多余纠葛。伊万时常会想自己的初恋是否就葬送在17世纪，不过那之后很多年他家上司禁止他思索这些小•资•产•阶•级•情•调的话题。  
后来他有将近两个世纪没有见到他，再见时他已漂沦憔悴。他的光芒敛去了，他的土地洒上了血泪，他的家人吸食着亚瑟卖的甜美毒药，那绝色的花朵在他的灵魂中蔓延生长。  
这样的他仍然很美，美得像那脆弱的玉瓷。这使伊万想要掠夺他，把他的尊严像花火一样点燃了来欣赏它崩毁的美丽。  
但是他没有做到，他早该明白的，根本不可能做到。他和王耀家都在短短的年岁里换了上司，翻开了漫长生命中新的篇章。  
王耀会站起来。无论借助谁的肩膀，他终究会自己站起来。伊万清楚，他靠自己拔干净了体内肆虐的罂粟，靠自己建立了共•和•国，靠自己赶走了本田菊，靠自己一天天恢复曾经的容光，终于站到几乎和阿尔弗雷德并肩的位置。  
不过伊万并不后悔及时地接给王耀一个可助把力的肩膀，即使那是上司绝妙的安排。如果这是旁人与王耀最深刻的羁绊，那未必不会被他惦念在心上。  
于是他扶着他开始前行，对手由路德维希，本田菊他们变成了阿尔弗雷德。他坚决的步伐从来没有变。  
搀扶他的自己却变了。那个名为苏•维•埃的家庭在一个与今日相似的冬天正式被抹去。它的消失对伊万而言是种类似死亡的解脱。  
他与王耀的磕磕绊绊穿过了一个世纪，仔细想来过程简而言之就是的确八点档。连1950年2月14日这个日期都挑得那么腐烂西斯让他情何以堪。  
于是结局也不过就是他眼睁睁地看着他与那曾经刻入骨血的荣光时代一日日接近，离他一天天越来越远。  
很好很穷摇。自己原来是那传说中的悲情男一号。或者干脆算不上男一号。

他苦笑，抬了抬有些僵硬的脖颈，指针又转过了一个漂亮的锐角。忽然窗外有急遽的爆裂声，接着湛银的镁光掩去了月色星辉，照亮了半边白夜。那些光泽锐利的流星劈头盖脸洒满了全部按捺不住的年华，仿佛燃烧尽了他最后的微笑。  
这便是王耀真正的高贵了。他难得有一刻这样由衷地想着。没有一种理由可以阻止王耀庆祝春节——他家迎接未来的隆重节日，无论是塞满了大小机场车站的人群还是令人头疼的三八线以北鸭绿江以南那位同志，无论是阿尔弗雷德不怀好意的橄榄枝还是弗朗西斯一丝不挂地沿着他家海岸线飞奔。  
他记得有一年他也在王耀家看见这样的烟火，似乎是湾那孩子送的礼物。彼时他们正在做爱。王耀从喘息的缝隙中仰起头来对上他，苍白的面容倏得亮起又黯淡下去。  
伊万。他用口型说。下雪了。

花火绽放生命的响声终于弄醒了王耀。轮廓俊美的眼眶中那双黑色的瞳眸渐渐舒展，第一秒发现伊万，第二秒发现被伊万搁置一旁的夜宵。  
“你这家伙怎么不叫醒我，”他解除肢体僵硬状态的动作不慌不忙，“浪费了小港的心意多不好阿鲁。”  
那嗔怪的语气让伊万噗嗤笑出了声，于是按住他纤细的肩膀，给他端来托盘。  
“是八珍粥…港那孩子的手艺真了不起…可惜凉了。”  
于是对面那人沉默。花火此起彼伏，屋内忽明忽暗，只有他与他对视，仿佛异次元。  
“你有带伏特加么？”

“什么？”  
“伊万同志你的听力已经退化地连我这个老人都不如了阿鲁？我问你带伏特加没有阿鲁。”  
“…伏特加虽然有各种搭配的饮法，却也没有伴着八珍粥这种呀。”  
“我只是想喝。”  
这次换他沉默。

他把掖在大衣深处的酒瓶慢慢拿出来，像是呈献一件无与伦比的珍宝。灯重新开了，王耀从他的办公室里找出两只酒杯，动作娴熟。  
斟满，碰杯。  
杯壁相触时发出玲珑的声音，液面晃了又晃。  
王耀似乎是试图收回手的，不料那更长更健壮的手臂先打了个弯，正巧肘钩住肘。  
这是你家传统的姿势哦。他眯起眼危险地笑。其实他已充分意识到王耀不再如当年那样会羞红着脸打翻一地桃花。他学会了机智地与他打趣，并成功占据上风。  
他维持着这样的姿势，他们极有默契地一饮而尽。  
历史本便不是如他们说的，螺旋曲折式地前进那般又寂寞又美好。  
“这样，暖和些了么？”  
“谢谢。不过你在室内为什么还不把围巾拿下来？”

他恍惚想起有时候来王耀家会见到王耀的弟妹。终于有一天本田菊的吐槽欲战胜了对他哥哥残存的景仰。  
“伊万•布拉金斯基先生，你以为戴个白围巾就能COS朽木白哉么？”

笑容的弧度一如经年，他注视着又一个故事的落幕，心想或许结局还会有意外的更改。  
应是良辰好景虚设。又一个严寒的季节在他眼中盛放凋零。

他明知今天将是画上句号的Deadline。所以他站起身，绕到他身后，像刚才绕过他手臂那个看似柔弱实则有力的骨节。  
若是那时的我，还能够赞美如今么。  
他抱着他的肩，动作和语言一样直白明了。  
于是没有悬念，于是花开花落，于是肌肤相亲，于是跨过新的一年。  
皮肤和皮肤间渗出汗水，深冬的寒冷空气被点燃，藤蔓肆意生长。

你需要注视的仅仅是我的眼睛，只是凝视着我，从我眼中的火焰里看见你的倒影。

他们分开时想到爱情，他们在一起时想到情欲。而他想着他和他想着他时想起那甜蜜而苦难的种种，他尤其绝望。  
爱情阻止了情欲。

他们交换姿势，他在背后看着他肩膀一起一伏。没有哭泣，只是颤抖。仿佛其中有磅礴的灵魂即将破壳而出。他胸腔内那枚脏器的跳动渐渐失去规律，像沉睡的雏鸟  
他覆上去，结束了身体接触空气的不安。然而此时他却刻骨地感受到自己心中有空落落的大片寒冷，像西伯利亚的纯白之雪，和雪上生出的莲。  
每一片死去的花火都凭白生出上下两片薄薄的唇，诉说从古到今绵延不绝的传说，最后把自己交给命运那张开的血盆大口。  
他的手到达隐秘的前端，再往前便是一个时代的终结。他们彼此想着爱彼此的事，在天堂到来的那一刻。  
天堂是什么样子？他望着他，执拗地要求答案。  
我没有去过天堂，不过你可以领我去看看。  
他把悲泣独自咽下。记忆不温不火在血管中蔓延，指尖绽放单色花火。  
倒刺从心口生出来，钩住那谁谁谁的宿命。

天亮了。身体冷却的时候他对他说。  
恩。该醒了。  
他维持着拥抱他的姿势，慢慢扳过他的脸，那上面落满纵横的苍白痕迹。  
他的唇不轻不重地按下去，像落难的雪，从喉管深处开始冻结。

Fin.


	2. Queen And Godness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇CP：露中  
> 阑君生日礼物。

7：00  
很多年前王耀是有起床气的，那时总有成群结队梳着高发簪的美艳侍女来回左右，为他的一个皱眉冷眼心惊肉跳。  
已经过去很久了，历史会迂回会曲折会倒退，但不会回到过去。  
于是他渐渐也改了习惯，独自起床，微寒的空气呛得人清醒。  
刷牙用的是化工合成的牙膏，不小心灌进喉口，混合了清晨的自来水，一股冲入五脏六腑的氯味。  
待洗漱完准备梳理多年未改的长发，他才发现面前的镜子早已蒙上了一层雾。他伸出手，不知道写谁的名姓。  
几乎恶狠狠地将面前的水汽擦去，呈现在视线中的容颜沧桑不改。一如千百年前美丽而意气风发。  
他辉煌过，屈辱过，又必将再次走向荣耀。  
四千年的岁月比地球弹指瞬间比人类又漫长地不像话，然说到底这还称不上他的一生。在这个时代之前他从未觉得时间仓促过。  
或许是因为，他这一百年才懂得时间能够证明什么，又不意味着什么。  
所以现在他走出去，衣冠整洁，像其他冠冕堂皇的人，为了没有想象过的未来活在这世上。

9：30  
王耀很忙。  
这点几乎所有和他搭得上话的国家都深有体会。作为泱泱华夏的化身，他脸上笑容僵化的程度该与本田菊有得一拼了。  
哦，天。他亲爱的弟弟。  
就算是王耀也有法定休息日。比如今天，他可以在自己家做一顿晚餐，和他的家人一起吃饺子。  
来的人越来越少了。  
湾还在闹脾气。勇洙小时候还算是个挺机灵的孩子不知道为什么最近学了个起源的毛病，不把自己说成是饺子起源就谢天谢地了。本田菊么…得了吧，小时候王耀操心他长不高，后来操心他长成了反咬自己一口，现在……他不会承认还有些担心他宅在家里烂掉。  
好歹小港会来，王耀满怀希望地想，提包出门准备买菜。最近霜打得有些厉害，绿叶菜的价格跟着美元汇率反比例往上涨。  
他边诅咒着该死的阿尔弗雷德•穷死边顺着门铃声往门口挪，同时将自己恢复到兄长式笑容，并成功维持到毫无戒备地为他家小港开门那一刻。  
然后他砰地关上门，差一口气就把那人标志性的挺拔鼻梁撞断。  
这不怨他，任凭四千年老妖精也不可能猜到门外不是亲爱的面瘫弟弟而是伊万•布拉金斯基。  
他连质问他一句都来不及就条件反射地关上了门，转念一想又觉得这的确不合国际礼节。因此他总算是面带微笑——换成了仙人式，准备礼貌地请伊万进来，再问他为什么偏挑这么个时间出现在这个地点。  
巧合地都八点档了。

纵然伊万•布拉金斯基先生的掩饰功底相当到家，四千岁仙人依然成功在他脸上发现了铁青尚未消退的痕迹。于是王耀叹气，接过他的大衣让他坐下。  
“告诉过你多少次了，”他没好气地转身进去准备茶水，“就算是私人来往，也别往我这儿躲你那鬼见愁的妹妹阿鲁。”  
“小耀你真绝情呜呜公社化了你哦…”  
“威胁人麻烦换个合时宜的词谢谢阿鲁。”  
其实吧事情的根源要追溯到前一阵，路德维希平日里挺严肃挺有效率不知那天怎么突然发的神经，发明了个什么速溶比基尼，自然引起了一群女性国家的愤怒。当然对于她们的不满他倒也能理解，只是海德薇莉小姐借题发挥成立了个女性国家协会，表面看来是用平底锅捍卫女人的尊严，其实除了意呆利谁都能看出这不过是又一个她给柯克兰和穷死的房间安摄像头的绝佳借口。然而这也就罢了，亲爱的娜塔莉娅加入这一组织之后看来是彻底曲解了伊丽莎白的意思，把全部心思扑在了可怜的伊万身上。眼看魔王也要扛不住魔女变本加厉的抵死纠缠，这才上王耀的门尤其勤些。  
……作者姑娘你不就是想解释下水管上王耀家的原因犯得着扯那么多么？凑字数不带这样的谢谢。

10：00  
王耀当真想把手中的中华铁锅往沙发上那根狗熊样笑的水管当头兜上去。小港要晚上才来。这个家伙不帮他搭手也就罢了看样子还打算趁机蹭顿午饭，他却不得不承担自家窗户可能被娜塔莉娅砸破的风险。

11：30  
然而待他打点好一切在桌旁坐下的时候，还是大方地招呼伊万过去了。  
为什么不赶他走？谁知道。那勇洙剧里唱得多好啊，活到天荒地老才明白永远有多么遥远。  
他难得同意一次他这个弟弟的观点。和他差不多时候出生的早就轮回了八百生了，小一些的罗/马先生也奔赴soul society几十世纪了，他犯的啥清规戒律连流魂街的门都没让进。  
再看看布拉金斯基先生，他想起小菊吐槽说伊万成天围着条围巾也成不了朽木白哉。当然他散了黑发就更COS不成露琪亚，一不小心还得念成露西亚。  
他本觉得自己早已过了谈论一见倾心的年纪，哪晓得到了二十世纪又与面前这高大的北方男人磕磕绊绊了几十年。说起来剧情比穷死的H-ero电影波澜壮阔了多少倍，狗血程度倒是和任勇洙有得一拼。其间真正如胶似漆的日子短暂地过分，以至于现在他偶然与他独处，看着他品尝自己手艺的样子竟觉得陌生。

13：30  
他打了个哈欠，高大的斯拉夫男人还没有要走的意思。  
他有那么些许愠怒了，不过良好的气度教养之类浮云还是确保他仅仅用不满的眼神瞪了伊万一眼，对方装没看见。  
“我想睡午觉了。”最后他这样宣布道。  
“哦太好了，好想再看一次小耀睡梦中的样子哦！KURUKURU…”  
枕头飞过去，毫不犹豫不偏不倚正中红心，准头好得惊人。

然后他无视他，半躺在扶手椅中作小睡状。  
他不明白。其实当年那个名为苏/联的短暂集体阳寿短得只有小露姑娘抱着少女玻璃心跟随海燕大人那么点的时间，过程又远不如千本樱景严来得唯美凄烈，哪来那么多丫头咬死了从雅克萨到莫斯科大大小小几十个梗就是不松口。  
1991年天寒地冻的十二月他窝在办公室里听广播，徘徊之后终于还是批上大衣冲出去。  
他找到他时他正背对着他蹲在雪地中，背影刺眼而微茫。他正将雪一点点堆起，高过了他的膝盖。  
他在他身后喊他，声音被风吹走。然后他慢慢转过身，笑得像孩子般天真而恐怖。  
呐，小耀。我在做坟墓哦，你要不要一起来帮忙。  
苏/联的坟墓。  
他默不作声地过去，拾起他的围巾帮他围好，拖他起来。  
只那一次，他轻得只需要他一只手。

14：30  
伊万在的时候王耀一直睡不熟，因此他对于今天下午一觉睡过了头惊诧极了。  
醒来时对上了他的眼，于是波光流转。  
他轻轻地笑了。  
没关系，这样安静地活着就好。


	3. 碧涯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：耀中心，耀菊

\+ + + + +  
王耀时常在这样的清晨醒来，窗外飘落的荼蘼划出优美的弧线，像方才被他竭力摆脱的梦境。  
那位罗德里赫家的心理学大师说，梦是人欲望的达成。  
现在他没有余心思考这究竟算是人脑秘密的终极探索还是自吹自擂的伪科学。事实上国家是人意志的集合体，因此他的心理活动本质上当是同人类无异的。  
王耀把最外层的一件短外套披在纤细的肩膀上，他的下眼睑抹了感冒造成的，不适的黑霜。镜子里的自己让他恍惚，他不情愿地想起自己的年纪来。  
四千年。足够喜马拉雅崛起，足够让撒哈拉由水肥草美被惨烈的毒日晒成死寂。  
四千年。四千年前，罗•马•帝•国还未屹立在那片逆光蓝宝石般的天空下。四千年后，他们死去，他们的儿孙侵略厮杀，冕以强者的绚丽王冠。  
他从未想过自己为何在如此漫长的岁月里独善其身，他不清楚自己是否还记得那些滚烫或冰冷的过往，和消失在漫长年岁里的容颜。  
但是他明白，就如同他的身体不会随着时光而变得苍老迟钝，那些新生的年轻人们也不会把他那尊贵的辈分放在心上。他们之中，亚瑟•柯克兰首先教会了他作为弱者以道德为借口向强者乞讨尊严与利益是多么可笑，一如更早些时候阿尔弗雷德将这些教给那与他一衣带水的弟弟，还连同对兄长的背弃一并捆绑销售。  
他忽然在此处顿一下，融有牙膏味道的漱口水猛得倒灌入咽喉。  
他用力咳嗽起来，勉强缓了过去。他甚至有些感谢这恰到好处的失误，心安理得地搅断他不愿继续的冥想。  
时候不早了。他对自己说，抬手拿过毛巾。刚刚的意外呛得他泪流满面。  
王耀收拾完毕出门的时候是精准的北京时间上午八点整。那是海棠盛极转衰的晚春季节，不知名的蓝色清冷野花安静地在他脚边开放。  
昨夜的雨似乎停得不久，鹅卵石上散逸着清香。他踏过一条小径，听见植物根茎在步履下被碾碎的声音。

\+ + + + +  
皮质的坐垫始终不符合王耀的审美观。过去他曾固执地认为这种血淋淋的造物用于装饰实在是犯罪，即使自己也不乏腥风血雨的记忆。  
后来当弗朗西斯告诉他世界上有种叫做人造革的事物之后，他又平白厌恶起那刺鼻的乙烯气味来了。  
即便如此他还是安静地坐在自己的位置上。如今的他有太多东西不属于他，但泱泱华夏的礼仪风范不在其内。  
阿尔弗雷德难得早早到场，可见事情确实不秒。然而他从未认为将感冒传染给全世界这样的突发情况有什么值得他Hero垂头丧气。王耀不得不承认自己偶尔会羡慕这些缺乏经验的孩子，尤其是最为年轻的阿尔弗雷德。他那闪烁的镜片反光下有一双透蓝的眼睛，那眼里有对世间美好的纯正信仰，和隔着几千公里汪洋的沉默守望。  
因为存在太久，王耀知道，即使身体不会变化，他的心会老去。漫漫长流会让他的处世经验增长，亦会使他失去许多珍贵的勇敢。  
会议不紧不慢地进行着。圆盘上的指针陷入轮回，下定决心似的一格一格低下头去。  
他一直言辞得当地与其他大国对峙着。伊万时不时朝他瞥一眼，他刻意回避。  
终于到了午饭时间，会议的话题也渐渐转向别处。他暗暗松了口气，站起来却不急于离开。会议散席后是最易观察各•国•邦•交•意•向的时间。他看着亚瑟出去时阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯分别从两个角度看过去的神情意味复杂，不由得浅浅地笑了笑。随即又想起过去自己强硬拒绝湾儿列席会议的请求，心想这青春期少女心事难料的孩子指不定又在家生谁的闷气，或是正为前上司留下的坏帐焦头烂额。  
于是他转过头，以免被无关者看见恍然掠过的脆弱神情，顺便掩起几不可闻的叹息。  
下一秒他便宁愿这个千杀的动作从未发生了。  
还有一个人没有走。他站在不远处，一刀平的刘海在无风的会议室中服帖地贴在额前，近乎无息。  
本田菊。

\+ + + + +  
他的愣然只持续了极短暂的瞬间。他终究是个睿智的长者。  
本田菊今天的服饰与往常并无不同，世界款式的正经制服；言谈举止依然谨小慎微，整个会议中基本附和着阿尔弗雷德各种不靠谱的提议。  
本田菊和他相似的黑瞳定定看着他，眼神却无异常。  
无异于彼日的…空洞与幽远。  
“菊。”还是他微笑着先开口，称呼千百年来不曾改变。王耀多年前就开始习惯，并非学着去忘却或原谅，而是懂得将那横亘自肩到腰的恐怖伤痕藏在全•球•经•济•一•体•化的光鲜表皮下，为自己找到催眠的绝佳借口。  
“耀桑。”  
他对他的称呼却变了。王耀竟有些眩晕。他明知本田菊已经不再认他，明知错本不在自己。他很久没有在非正式场合见到本田菊，即使他们的家近得总能闻见彼此夕照落薄暮时厨房里飘来慈母等待游子归家的香味，近得一打开面向大海的窗户就能看见海鸥翅膀的阴影落在对方半侧脸上。  
他感受到自己已渐波澜不惊的心凉了半截，一个有些残酷的念头在他脑中酝酿，像锐利的武士刀刺入他绵延四千年的灵魂。  
“大家最近都不好过呢，”他不能确信自己勾起的笑容是否和当年一模一样，“菊你还要借钱么？”  
花落的时候一阵清风经过，粉白的花瓣重重在青石路面上砸出回声。  
王耀见过此时本田菊的表情。他很多很多年没有见到，却仍旧深深地记得它，在那风曳秋冉的时岁里。  
那是幼年的菊想哭前总会露出的表情。  
而让王耀更加铭刻的是，那样的表情过后，菊从没有一次真正哭出来。

\+ + + + +  
人生若只如初见，何事秋风画悲扇。  
「别念了吧，你再念下去纳兰会哭的。」湾在吞下最后一块松花糕的时候总喜欢这样揶揄港。港那孩子从不多话。他是最擅长料理的孩子，他习惯默默地收拾好手稿后默默地奔赴厨房。  
「纳兰容若是韩•国•人哦！」那是很久以后了，他犹记得勇洙当时还没有这种古怪的爱好。不知是谁教他口头上占有他人的财物，其精神令人无力地有如那位尖刻风趣的民族魂笔下的阿Q同志。  
王耀线条俊美的身躯被垂死的阳光镀上了半边纯净的贵金属，他傍晚归来的时候高高的纯白木槿正肆无忌惮地开放。  
每次王耀总会先看见菊。湾大声抱怨今天的晚饭又太咸了的时候，港一边竭力让自己不越过爆发界限一边做饭的时候，勇洙饶有兴致地跟在港身后帮倒忙的时候。  
王耀看见的菊一个人安静的坐在角落。他只是坐着，手中空无一物。

「菊，吃饭了。」  
「不想吃。」  
「为什么不想吃呢？」  
「因为是港做的饭。我不想吃他做的料理。」  
「诶？小港的料理不好吃么？」  
「不。但我想吃大哥亲手做的。」  
「……好啦，明天大哥给你做哦。不吃饭的话菊会长不高的。菊不想永远都这么矮这么小吧？」  
「那么…菊能有一天长得跟大哥一样高么？」  
「……只要菊乖乖吃饭，肯定能的哦。」  
菊终于还是吃完了全部的晚餐，没有挑剔港的手艺，也没有再提任何要求。

王耀不记得自己什么时候第一次见到本田菊，但他一直下意识拒绝揣测菊的想法。或许因为他作为屹立东方的伟大国度，没有太多闲心来考虑弟妹们少年心事的烦恼。由事实和历史证明这是他一生中罕有的重大失误，已经是千百年后了。  
菊的性情随着年龄增长愈来愈隐忍。他在理解那些机械神情的意义之前就先学会了将它们挂在脸上。王耀渐渐不再懂他。  
王耀暗地里明白，这个所有弟妹中最刚毅最好学也最善于隐藏自己真实情绪的孩子，其实有着可与伊万•布拉金斯基一较高下的极端。但是他不知道，如果寒冷与童年阴影造就了北方的强者，又是什么造就了这样的菊。  
但是那对于王耀而言不重要。那是他辉煌的年代，他身着海纳百川的精美龙袍俯视众生，他美丽的指尖把玩着世间的珍宝。他有足够的力量担任一位出色的君主和兄长，他给予菊文字和书籍，制度和思想，甚至艺术和文化。他不畏惧赠予，因为他拥有的更多。  
他也将这些公平地给予勇洙他们，他自信做得很好，好得可以忽略菊看他的目光一日日改变。

他记得一年的除夕，他带弟妹们去放焰火。那天夜空里隐约可见琉璃色的云在屋檐的背后游走，卷起冷风吹红少年们的脸颊。他的国土上万家灯火，人们欢呼着他带来的繁荣与安康。空气里有镁粉燃烧的味道，那是焰火惊鸿一瞬的最后纪念。  
菊走在最后面，像是故意落下。  
「小菊也来放焰火吧。」他把一支未点燃的浅草红团放进小小的手心里，身后勇洙已迫不及待引爆了一支大焰火。它升上天空，化为银河。  
他看着那小小的孩子抬起头仰望天空，金属燃烧发出艳丽的白光，照亮他们的面容。那些疯狂的碎片仿佛朝孩子劈头盖脸地凋零下来。他终究不忍，挡住了视线。  
「大哥，陪菊玩好不好。」  
那是菊仅有的两次所谓“撒娇”中的最后一次。  
王耀转身的时候错过整个神州上空的旖旎，只是他当年并不自知。  
「菊不和勇洙，港还有湾他们去玩么？」  
王耀一直都记得那天本田菊的表情，顺从他的意思加入孩子们之前，那双黑瞳中的色彩深冶像是茫茫荆棘海，和他太久以后在会议室中所见到的，是别无二致的决绝。

\+ + + + +  
再后来，再后来。  
之后的几个世纪菊都疏远了他，搬回了自己原本的家——那贫瘠的狭长岛屿，却有纯洁残酷的樱花一季季烂漫地边开边落。身后的风景是圣洁的雪山，脚下的花被蹂碎，大地渗满鲜血。  
勇洙也开始走远，每年仅有寥寥几封信以示礼节性的问候。  
王耀开始感伤，他脆弱的思绪像极了他家几位闻名的山水诗人。  
但是他没有多余的精力为出走的儿女操心，他开始跟不上大陆另一端一浪高过一浪的风潮。而真正的悲剧在于他家上司，竟然愚蠢到了以为靠不中用的迂腐信仰就能锁上家门永保太平。  
他渐渐不知道菊在干什么，不知道菊家已先于他发生了变故。不知道戴眼镜的蓝瞳青年已经粗暴地揣开了弟弟的家门，更不知道弟弟学会了变强。不靠他，而是靠自己，甚至靠那个亏他被绅士拉扯大却明显在侵略中显示出海盗作风的阿尔弗雷德。  
所以当亚瑟•柯克兰来敲他家门做生意的时候，他未意识到其实已算得有些礼貌。他拒绝地堂堂正正，完全不曾预料到自己最屈辱的岁月终于降临，伴随着隆隆的炮火将海水扬起，与天空接成一色。  
上司狼狈不堪地落跑。那群金发碧眼的白种人闯进他引以为豪的后花园，夺走了他光辉的一切，焚毁了他高贵的梦想。亚瑟和弗朗西斯站在废墟中满目征服和破坏的快意。这片曾为他们所敬畏的土地只不过是只虚弱的羔羊。  
血渐渐覆盖王耀视野的时候，他恍惚看见那个曾经的孩子，刘海遮住了目光。孩子已经长大，身高和他已接近了。他穿着模仿他们样式的军服，握着长长的武士刀。  
这最后致命的打击让他失去知觉，跌落在地。

那个世纪里几乎所有声名显赫的国家都不忘捅他一刀，包括那个笑地特别阴冷的伊万•布拉金斯基，包括他的，菊。  
然而王耀无法向自己解释，他能原谅夺走自己最多身体的伊万，却无法再次对菊微笑。  
那是因为，菊让自己流了最多的血。他这么向自己解释。  
菊强行当自己面拖走湾的那天，湾一路哭喊些什么他没有听见。他想再看一眼菊，菊始终背向他，让他看不到脸。  
这次，终于换他哭不出来了。

他想，或许正是那天让自己决定接受换了上司的伊万帮助，接过他和阿尔弗雷德送的枪。他没有情愿与否，他是四万万人意愿的集合，他的枪指向他们的敌人。  
即使这样他从未想过再和菊见面时彼此的视线间隔着硝烟。而这一天迅速到来，他发现战场上的烟尘浓重地看不清对手的表情。  
看不清好。看不清了才能不犹豫，才能举起枪。他舐去唇上令人作呕的，人体脂肪燃烧的气味，这样想道。  
但是菊快得多了。  
他还背负着众多伤痛，根本反应不及。  
刀落下的时候他不得不检讨自己什么时候已看不清菊的刀法。他带着这样恍惚的思念又一次倒下，血在身后绽开宛若菊小时候喜欢的，生在他宅邸外河岸的曼珠沙华。  
那时菊离他很近，近得即使战争中无辜死去的灵魂也无法阻挡他。他看见菊的表情，又是那样的表情，像是那个漫天焰火的夜晚。

好在最后他还是赢了，当然损失惨重。伊万和阿尔弗雷德搀扶着他进入那间并不宽敞的会议室。他虚弱的身体上崩裂的伤口还在渗血。  
菊已等在那里，伤势比他有过之而无不及。虽然那大都是阿尔弗雷德的杰作。  
待他安稳地坐下，伊万拉上永远学不会识时务的阿尔弗雷德出去。  
他就那样坐着。他分明看见菊起身的动作十分艰难，然他一动不动。  
「你输了。」  
他与菊的对话总是由他发起，菊太擅长沉默，他的沉默伤害太深。  
「是的。」  
「签字吧，把从我这里抢走的还回来，赔偿我的损失。以及…永久地，从我的国土上滚出去。」  
「大哥。」  
「我已经不再是你大哥了。滚回你的小岛吧。」  
这是最后一次。  
菊签下条约的时候落笔异常坚决，低着头。

\+ + + + +  
待他回神，本田菊已收回了一切不适宜会议室的神情。王耀觉得自己似乎捕捉到了他的心跳，但那来去无踪的幻影很快消失。  
「今天先不用。谢谢耀桑的关心。」  
这便算是给出了官方回复，依然是菊的经典做派。  
菊似乎真的长大了，王耀不知道自己是否应该感叹，又或许仅仅宽慰就好。  
「那么现在菊…一起去吃午饭怎么样？」  
本田菊了悟似的点点头，这稍许有些像那个小小的菊，默默跟在王耀身后。  
他们并肩走出去，他们有着相似的黑发黑瞳。  
他们拉开厚重的百合页，遍幕唯见碧海青涯。

Fin.


	4. 东南飞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：湾中心

[楔子]  
片梅芳，两盏灯花黄。  
镜中殇，一眉低梳妆。  
朝放夕零昭霜雪，六月陌宸茫。

与君歌一曲，请君为我倾耳听。  
花开花落终有时，雁归虹散满辰天。  
只是当时已惘然，团扇寂寞衣巾怜。  
秋刀冷绘别日难，莆草再绿磐石移。  
君见否，东南又覆雪，去时青丝今白发。  
忆昔花间相见时，清商一阙愁赋愁，月走梅花瘦。

[1]  
这一年的春天来得许迟，冰冷的潭水里无声映照日月。回暖的气流在东部山脉的另一侧徘徊辗转。  
梅花倒是多开了几日。楼下年老的军人拄着紫木拐杖踏过清香的小路。她坐在窗前望着他，想象花瓣鲜丽的浆液被那有力的步伐践踏地遗红满地。每日清晨散步时男子总会固执地穿上留有弹痕的军装，胸前的勋章彼此撞击，像光辉岁月里的金戈铁马，回响久久不散。  
湾很喜欢这样的注视，尽管她的生命比那位老军官持久得多。她已比那个脑门被UFO撞过的阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死来得年长，然而她曾以为自己会始终记得很多人，很多事。  
她记得为她失去生命的人们，记得为了她的辉煌奋斗终身的人们。她隐约记得曾几何时那些姓名被高高地刻在棱角分明的丰碑上，而今石已风化，她发现自己记得的不过须臾，却遗忘了一片沧海。  
那独居的军人年轻时一定极为英俊，挺拔有力的面部线条隐在花白的鬓角后。他行走的姿势矫健如苍鹰，他的肩膀宽阔坚定，似乎足以被依靠。他生命中应该不缺女人，但是他最后的时光无人陪伴，孤独终老。  
然后她不知道他什么时候会死去。也许下一次她伴着醺红色的影子踏进公寓楼门时便会看到花篮与花圈。风云一世的老英雄安静地躺着，被人抬出这不配供他栖身的，蜗牛壳般的公寓。军人一生中唯一一次投降，只能献给这无法击败的敌人。  
她也许仍会在那里无声凝望着他，为她的英雄送行。

[2]  
待湾终于令自己的筋骨活络到足以抬手将那只该死的闹钟弄安生，分针已经比预定时间向下折了90度。本田菊送她的闹钟敬业得过分——如果能这样形容的话，湾总要费很大劲才能停止它那浪费地球能源的无意义恬噪。  
公平点说，那阵子光要她按点起床本身就够呛的了。持续缩水的钱包已经让她焦头烂额，她还是孩子，可是她是台•湾，她得为太多她不明白的事负责。  
不过管它呢，今天是休息日。熬夜对女孩子的皮肤摧残之严重已经赫然以可见的形式挂在她细巧的脸上。这无疑让她感觉糟透了。  
那时节的风还微冷，她打了个哆嗦，将打头阵的左脚缩回被子。她维持着坐姿，视线由对面苍白的墙上滴答作响的钟，移到了窗台的光斑上。她的窗帘没有拉严实，零碎的阳光模样洒脱地从中逃逸，落下的痕迹排列优美，一路由窗台延伸到她床前，仿佛精灵的脚印。  
或许是被这原始而古老的生命真相所动，她还是挣扎着起身，黑色绸丝被睡得凌乱交错。

她最终的决定是逛街。带着氯气味道的清水混合着牙膏的残余灌入咽喉时；她作出了这一决定。血拼注定是女人宣泄压力的经典途径，简直像腐烂西斯不会说一口流利地道的英语一般显而易见又亘古不变。  
那又是谁的笑靥，未及说亘古之前，便已消失殆尽。

待她套上那双藕荷色的绒皮长靴，挎上单肩包时才发现少了些什么。她一时惊惶起来，四下张望，寻觅不得。  
女人上街必备物件其一是钱包。纵然它这些时日以来已经轻了不少但至少还能满足台湾化身小姐的虚荣心。对了下个工作日她还得继续监察前上司的经济问题，哦真要命，都什么时候了，竟然坏帐。  
其二么…是的，男人。  
她翻开手机屏，很久以前选的那张墙纸是京都的《Air》，早已看腻味了却也懒得更换。屏幕发出的光惨白而干枯，她上上下下地在电话簿中寻觅，百无聊赖地聆听着按键隐忍的声响，忽然发现自己两手空空。试图抬头看，眼底的荒芜刹那间逆流成河。  
高亮的荧光条向下移了好几格，停驻，又松开。  
她几不可闻地叹了口气，拇指赌气似的狠狠按下。

[3]  
冬色还未从台北的街巷完全褪去。梅已谢得差不多了，湾有些惋惜地抚摸着那些傲风胜雪的枝杈，感受着它们坚韧粗糙的质感，跃动的生命在其中沉睡，默默等待。迎春的苞冒了上来，细嫩的乳黄色嵌在苍老的枝条中，仿佛被庇护的雏鸟。  
发黑的草倒伏下来盖住脚面。阳光将世界镀上禁炼黄金，投入她瞳中便成了温暖的星星之火。车站旁卖手抓饼的中年女人肤色黝黑，说话带着浓重的原住民口音。她早早便出来工作了，湾向她买了一只芝士款，她大笑着递给她，神情如同娜鲁湾上升起的红日。  
途经的小学生好奇地打量着她，小小的书包上挂着熊猫玩偶。她报以微笑。  
湾坐在车站的候车椅里，想象着班婕妤守望长信宫灯的寂寞音容，随即啼笑皆非。那成帝最终还不是死在飞燕合德的安乐乡里，谁又苦苦守侯谁几转流年。  
她是樊姬，他不是楚庄王。若是知道今日这诗被如此是非，斑氏是否会恨不得未曾早早将团扇付之一炬。

她不情不愿地转身去寻垃圾箱时，却发现港已经到了。  
揉成一团的纸袋稳稳落入它的归宿。她背过去不看他。  
「你居然比妹妹晚到！」她大声说，行人抬头侧目。  
「对不起。」简洁干脆。  
她再次坐下来端详他，他一步步走近，向她伸出手的姿势倒是更与亚瑟•柯克兰几分相似。  
她看着看着，也便笑出了声。满意地看着手的主人愣了愣，将女子纤细的手放进皮肤纹路精炼的温暖掌心里，却发现他依然面无表情。  
于是她站起来，微笑，彼端芳花灿烂。  
「还没吃早饭吧？」她欢快地仿佛一只春日的云雀，「我去给你买个手抓饼。」  
「培根和蛋。」他的补充仍是最简式。她半是跳跃地穿过黑白纵横的斑马线，他轻声的叹息温柔如初雪。行人匆匆而过，重叠上她的影子，看摊的妇女唱起民歌。

[4]  
的确对于当下的湾而言，港是最适合替她付帐提包的存在。他们自腥风血雨的年代起就靠得很近，甚至比他们同王耀都来得更了解彼此。  
信义区鲜有僻静之所，隔两条街便是喧闹与纷杂的群聚地。然而这条小路是湾最喜欢的。仿佛这里与中心商业区间横着一条透明的界限，远处摩天大楼铿亮的玻璃窗将早春的阳光折射成各种奇异的角度，落在这安静的小道上像是通往平行世界的万花筒。  
湾从一家小店的木制门槛里踏出来，港姿势端正的站在门前。她买的东西不多，尽是些小物件。她若有所思地看了看他，他俊美的容颜波澜不惊。  
她终于还是决定自己拿，把新买的薰香塞进单肩包。  
他沉默始终，约莫湾知道这位哥哥主动开金口就像让亚瑟•柯克兰烧一顿地球料理一样难于上青天。于是她自觉噤声。  
他的左手握着她的右手，她忽然发现百余年的岁月让他们都蒙上了一层优美的面具。她试图向他靠去，他的手温暖如斯。  
临行前她不经意朝斜上方望了一眼，班驳的灵魂不偏不倚在那刹那分崩离析。阳光刚好照进了她与他们一色的黑眸，瞳孔骤得收缩。  
这家店的门牌也是木质，上面「绫女」二字刻得歪斜而纯净。她隐约记得前几年自己还住在这附近时它还未开张，店内氤氲蒸腾的芳香矫饰太平。  
眼刺痛了，她悄悄低下头，什么都没有发生过般地继续。  
她买的薰香是之前从未用过的品种，名字是「Lyra」，闻起来总像是往事的味道。

[5]  
「这些日子里台湾的熊猫周边越来越多了。」经过一家熊猫玩具专卖店时港忽然说。  
「你不喜欢？」  
「不，没有。」  
的确，铺天盖地的熊猫娃娃已经让湾几乎审美疲劳了。她在行政大厅的角落看那些希冀着成为他上司的男人女人奔走相告，争着为王耀送她的礼物冠上个好听的头衔，街头巷尾的孩子唱着猫熊之歌。她忽然一阵厌恶，那些有着憨厚黑眼圈的生物在她眼底飞速旋转，廉价如同咧着嘴的Hello Gitty。  
甚至如此僻静的小街上都烙上了熊猫的图腾，这家店隐在高高的拐角背后，安静恍惚如同午夜的昙花。青石板，房梁与青年骨骼清奇的脊背，在那里组成了漂亮的三维空间。  
这家店的熊猫饰品倒是比外界别致不少。她与他并肩而立，各自凝视着不同的时空。橱窗干净剔透，许久她才发现自己盯着的仅仅是一对熊猫形的耳钉，黑白色的熊猫似乎天生就适合存在于褪色的记忆胶片里，倒是青翠的竹分外佻眼。

她似乎想起些什么。过去他们都还住在王耀家中。那时候她不担心没有人叫她起床，起床后不必自己去买早餐。王耀会给她做人间最可口的饭食，然后在她不小心被门槛绊倒时最先扶她起身，温柔地吹着她擦破的膝。  
「乖，湾儿不哭，」每次她眼眶泛红时王耀都这么说，「女孩子哭起来就不可爱了。」

港，任勇洙，本田菊，王耀，还有她自己。  
深夜老电影嘎吱嘎吱花了屏。她醒了，千帆过尽。

以前在王耀家她也养过宠物。当然，不是熊猫。那时候偌大的家庭中女孩子寥寥无几，王耀怕她寂寞，将南洋进贡的一对虎皮鹦鹉送给她。  
两只鹦鹉一绿一黄。绿色的是先生，黄色的是小姐。它们背上有一组深蓝色的花纹，煞是娇冶。  
当年她还未见过如此艳丽的鸟，自然是赞叹不已的。其实王耀见到这样的她总是很宽慰，而她每每背对着他，因此从不知晓。  
她给它们取了名。先生是「绍」，小姐是「令月」。  
然而待她满心欢喜把小鸟放进王耀为她准备好的精美牢笼，却发现了不对劲——令月无法站在栖杠上。事实上，它娇小的左脚一直蜷在羽毛下。  
那前来进贡的南洋使臣吓出了一身冷汗。王耀倒是没有半分责怪他的意思，相反地，他郑重地把它交还给了不高兴的湾。  
「如果湾因为令月的伤残就不喜欢它，令月会很难过。湾不会这么做的，对不对？」  
湾一直记得王耀这么说时的神情，温柔坚定不容置辩。他黑色的瞳仿佛荆棘海，其中倒映着旖旎山河。

之后的大半年里王耀一直与她一起照顾令月。她很精心地给它洗澡，将它放在温暖的光晕下。王耀时常会送磨好的墨鱼骨粉来。时间久了，绍学会了给令月衔它够不着的青菜叶。  
而她渐渐习惯坐在午后烟尘飞舞的庭院里，看绍与令月耳鬓厮磨，窃窃私语着她听不懂的故事。令月在一天天康复，甚至已经能爬上最低的栖杆。  
任勇洙和本田菊时常会来看她，嬉笑玩闹着也便消磨了多少白驹过隙。王耀总会来招呼他们吃饭，悠扬的香味流连十里长街。  
一切似乎可以就这样美好下去，直至终老，像是她家那女人常用的桥段。  
然现实毕竟不是八点档。  
总有那一天傍晚她忘了将笼子收回屋，第二天清晨令月的一只翅膀被野猫扯掉了大半，它瑟缩在笼底不住发抖，绍在它身边低低哀鸣。  
等待死亡的最后几小时里它一直没有停止挣扎，似乎要将这它还未来得及爱够的人世尽收眼底。然而这无法阻止它的死。这一日的阳光终于再也照不暖它小小的身躯。  
湾哭了一整天，菊，勇洙和王耀都来陪她。她奋力用泪水在王耀胸前的衣襟上书写痛楚和不舍，手与手十指紧扣。  
她在庭院里的梅花下埋葬了令月，只有王耀一并出席了简略而庄严的葬礼。  
「我们把绍放飞吧。」末了他这样提议道。  
绍冲向天空的姿态无比凄丽。她终其一生也不能忘却。  
它尖尖鸣叫一声，向东南方向飞去，头也不回。  
她注视着它划过天空时看不见的痕迹，泪流满面。

[6]  
再后来王耀输了战争，将她赔偿给本田菊。那是令月死后她第一次哭成这般。面对同是哥哥的两人，她的恨来得名正言顺又无缘无故。  
刚到本田菊家那会儿她时常大哭大闹，采用了一切可能的手段。即使她心中再明白不过，凭借自己的力量回到王耀身边是多么遥不可及。  
有时候实在闹得凶了，本田菊也会将她关起来，甚至用长柳条抽打她。她强忍着遍体鳞伤的疼痛，想要报复以最憎恨的心意，却发现对方漠不关心。  
她情绪稳定时菊放她出来走动，却意外发现他出征前将王耀最后一封以兄长身份写给他的家信揣入怀中。  
他似乎是发现了，她转身慌忙逃离。以后的很多很多年也不曾对王耀提起。  
她确信他不该被原谅，他们都无法被原谅。  
王耀扶着本田菊的武士刀倒下去的时候，看起来一点也不悲伤。菊当着王耀面签下投降书的时候，似乎也并不难过。  
那么为什么，她要悲伤至如今。

[终章]  
「该走了。」  
她猛得惊醒，却不知在这间小店的门面前耽搁了多久。她摸索着回忆，感觉过程如同注视一块经年往月的墓碑。  
她敏捷地把笑容挂回苍白的脸上，倚着港的肩转身向前。  
小街的尽头忽然海阔天空。刹那间阳光泄涌而下，她被溺死其中。  
「我自己坐车回去就可以。」他慢慢地说，象征性地抱了抱她的肩。  
「恩，哥哥，路上小心。」她的容颜在他视线之外，灿若信仰。  
她定格在时间的一角凝视着他远去的背影。风景越来越遥远，他没有再看她，渐渐步入微茫的白色世界。

Fin.


	5. 伽蓝凤蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：亚细亚全员

湾把那件米色的过膝长大衣裹紧了些。又是一年，起风了。  
她该找个空闲的时间去修剪过长的刘海，那已经把她的视线分割成支离破碎的小块。然后再痛快地补一觉。遮瑕液快要遮不住脸上因熬夜而冒起的肿包。  
她感到恶心，重重合上镜子。谁知用力过猛，脆弱的玻璃仅发出一声凄厉的哀鸣，幻像顷刻破碎消失。  
湾从那面碎了的镜子里端详自己五官的轮廓，看见漆黑的汪洋，里面泛着些色彩奇特的泡沫，很像夜深后从东海岸向太平洋望出去。  
有点像，非常像。那是她记忆中的什么人，名字她竟一时唤不起了。  
又一片玻璃承受不住她的紧握，向地心引力投降的过程中经过她的左手无名指，在那里留下它生命中最后的伤痕。湾吃痛地含住破口，眼睁睁看着自己在镜中一点点崩碎，仿佛昙花凋零。  
所以她找来一枚创可贴，包扎好手指，将镜子扔进垃圾箱，收拾好手提包，把腿伸进高筒长靴。门上的百合叶转动时发出令她毛骨悚然的吱呀声。  
然后启程。

Section A  
一花知时晓，又上枝头。霜梅倩人后，君子诗话，怕应何人，兰芷竹楼。浩浩沧海，姗姗花休，问君知否，阅了历代朱颜，不觅君，羞见红巾翠袖。昨夜冷月走，梅子花收。

日子并没有比以往进步多少。在上司的坏帐勉强了结之后，关于她的支配权又开始成为选举和黑票的舞台。湾时常怀疑选举的意义，却只能在现阶段接受着对于自由的最佳方式。毕竟，她在成为国家之前就开始对国家的职责感到厌倦。她应该不会成为国家了，她颤巍巍地在胸口做了一个祈祷的手势，向不存在的神灵。  
总之，一切让花季少女忙碌地忘了今年圣诞大减价的行为都是应当被诅咒的。而提醒湾的，是本田菊送她的圣诞礼物。  
本田菊仍然逢年过节会送她礼物，尽管很长一段时间里她都不得不在接受与否中纠结。不过其实他们有共同点的是，他们都很明白国家与人类间的共性和距离。

快递按响湾家门铃时湾正准备出门。她面无表情地接过包裹，签了字。快递员往手心里哈了一口气，礼貌地同她道别，转过身便开始咒骂起天气来，口音似乎是台中高山族人。她宽心地笑了笑，将严寒关在门外，呼吸在空中凝结成白雾，缓慢生成，迅速消失。  
她回到屋里，拆开快递包装。一张女仆粘纸封上了包装的接口，她拂去头上滑落的黑线，淡定如初。  
本田菊的礼物是一只精致的闹钟，像他自己一样精密而冰冷。她用没有受伤的手指抚摩那打磨地天衣无缝的金属表面，从各个角度观察它流线型的外观，决定放弃揣测本田菊送她「钟」是什么含义。刚毅的银色轮廓，用一只鲜蓝色凤蝶作为钟盘的装饰图案。它的顶部还有一处装饰性的结构，一艘铁灰色的小帆船来回摆动，一次次冲上逆流，在抛物线的顶端无功而返。  
她立刻就发现了那块起作用的磁铁和电池。世界上没有永动机。  
挺不适合女孩的东西。不过还算不错。她有些玩味地想，向后仰去，很三观不正地开始想本田菊。

历史从来就不是他们描述的那样，螺旋曲折地前进那般又寂寞又美好。  
其实类似于一家人坐在一块儿吃饺子这样的老北京场景在湾的记忆里没有几次。本田菊来的时候她还小，不过已经比被亚瑟带走的港大一些，甚至比阿尔弗雷德还要来得资历雄厚。她对这位哥哥原本便印象不深，大约很小的时候打过架，很快便被王耀阻止，然后相安无事。  
被本田菊占领后她不是没闹过，也不是没因此挨打，遍体鳞伤过。女孩子当然经不起这样的折腾，终于被迫乖乖噤声。然后她想至少恨他一次，却发现对方的视线越过了台湾海峡，降临在日落的地方。  
于是她豁然开朗。历史是昨日黄花堆积成的旧日历。  
她不会原谅本田菊，所以无须悲伤至今。

湾从七零八落的回忆里拔出脚来，将闹钟搁在电视机上。她注视着时间在顺时针的方向上冲刷，直到生命像水土一样流失殆尽，似乎在提醒她恩怨总有期限，尽管彼此都知道破镜不能重圆。  
也许没有那么糟的。她宽了宽心。本田菊的礼物提醒了她。她在并不宽裕的钱包里添上几张纸币。  
那么现在，是时候该走了。

Section B  
购物是女人的尼古丁。而大减价的商场是永恒的烈火天堂。  
湾觉得自己仿佛身处一个常用的蒙太奇中，四周空间奇异地弯曲，人们在模糊，旋转着消失。她处于世界中央，清晰地像一个质点。  
灰色的午夜爱情花了屏。她猛得抬起头来，恰巧看见商场悬挂的装饰用巨大塑料雪花，仿佛从三万米高空坠落，在她面前停止了呼吸。然后她发现了它们的僵硬，收回视线，挎上包，清点了之前买的礼品，把所有袋子的提手归拢在左手手心里。  
有那么几秒内她是想给港打电话的。所谓现实便是，熙熙攘攘的圣诞卖场里，没有男人陪伴的女人是另类。她不喜欢这样的感觉，像是在孤岛上等待救援。  
她漫不经心地在包里摸索了一下，随即放弃了这一念头。她想起几年前曾在一张英语试卷里看到的一句复合从句：If department stores provide chairs for women to park their men，they will spend more time on shopping.  
Park这个词很不错。她暗想。她不明白自己为什么总在逛街或消遣的时候会立刻想起港，因为在她思考的短暂空白里，她挥手招来一辆出租车，报了王耀家的地址。

直到她在车上坐定，才终于从包里摸出了MP3。离王耀家还有不少距离，所幸时候尚早。她忽然发现那是天气极好的日子，蔷薇色的流云在车窗上掠下阴影。车窗保洁得很好，她路过信义区时巨大的建筑物影子覆盖了视野，蓝色的格状玻璃像眼睛一样泛着寒色。她恍惚摇了摇头，待车开过去，才想起那竟是台北101。  
那只粉色款苹果机开机时默认播放的是Green Day的《Viva La Gloria》，情感热烈，她却不甚喜欢。手指赌气似地拨了几个来回，终于停在一首老版本的《娜鲁湾情歌》上，比张惠妹的早了整整一个年代。她安心了些许，闭上眼睛从一只购物袋里摸出一只拨浪鼓来。  
这是她在商场外的小摊上一时兴起买的，两千余年前一位圣哲的诞生而今竟已廉价到连一只路边小贩卖的拨浪鼓都要裹上金粉系上红绒毛的地步。她无意识地左右摇晃起它来，在错觉的交错下搅得空气涟漪阵阵。  
是很久很久以前了。那时候有一个女孩子，不像现在小学生那样背着对于自身而言过于沉重的书包，有些臂上还别着滑稽的几条杠。她只是穿着粗布的渔民衣服，提着网背着竹篓打渔。一个高一些的漂亮男孩子教她把植物种进地里，收起棉花，织成布。  
作为王耀的血亲，她不太能确切记得是什么时候认识王耀的。似乎那时王耀还没有统一的上司，割据了东南的一国就派了人来她这里，然后她诞生，故事开始。  
她在记忆中摸索前进，耳机里又换了她想不起名的日本歌手。  
直到司机忍无可忍地回过头来瞪着她说：「小姐您可不可以不要再摇那只拨浪鼓？它的声音很影响我开车。」  
「对不起。」她低下头，意识到自己非自觉的反应已经超出了预想的限度。她戴着耳机，听不见它浪涛般的激鸣。

这几年日子好过些后王耀也搬去了更舒适的公寓。对于王耀的私人住所，他向来是欢迎她来访的。待她不费吹灰之力通过了门卫，踏过花岗石台阶时，王耀正下楼取信。她注意到他只穿了一身单薄的外套，信箱里只有几张广告单。他的手中空空如也。  
「啊！湾儿！怎么想起过来了阿鲁？我都没准备什么呀阿鲁…」  
「没关系的，」觉察到什么，她大方笑给他看，「我来送圣诞礼物。」  
王耀也笑了。湾总认为千百年来他的笑容始终变化着而又坚持着，仿佛有什么根本性的东西起着决定作用。  
电梯门打开，她与他保持在同一水平线，进入一只金属匣子。某种生命形态自这狭小的缝隙里蔓生出来。

进了王耀家门她很惊讶已经有人在那里了。  
是个很美的少女，准确点说，比湾年纪更小，却抹了重重一圈眼线，里三层外三层的粉液遮不下她眼中狂热的疲态。她五官的轮廓很精致，仔细注视起来似乎隐约有些混血的痕迹，但是眉宇间却有如她的天气那般令人不快的神色。唇的颜色很淡，薄而冷硬。  
「湾姐姐好。」  
见湾来了，她立刻从柔软的沙发上坐了起来。她的口吻是礼貌的，眼神并不热忱。而且她或许根本无意掩饰这点。  
「下午好，」湾过去坐在她对面，把带来的东西放在一侧，「好久不见了。」  
她仍然惊异这个时候魔都竟会在这里，印象中这个小姑娘比她和港更热衷于即将到来的进口节日。王耀却颇习以为常地端来茶，她们各自抿了一口，没有动。  
「小沪今天也是来看我阿鲁。」一时客厅中竟只有王耀的神采是亮的。湾不知如何是好，顺手抓起先前买的礼品递过去。  
「啊湾儿你真周到阿鲁。」  
她知道待真正的圣诞节时王耀总会邀约不断，才选择了这个相对空闲的时间。她再次端起茶，却凝视他凝视地几乎着了迷。清香的茶水洒了几滴在胸前的毛衫上。  
她抱歉地抽了一张纸巾来擦，王耀一脸认真地坐在她身边，确认她细嫩的肌肤没有被烫出哪怕一小块红肿。  
魔都独自一人坐在对面的沙发中。她扬了扬眉，湾内心苦笑。她在很久以前去过魔都，只记得那里的普希金像，在清晨微冷的风中沉默。  
如同王耀所有那些在太过幼小时就被迫踏上前台的孩子一样，魔都姑娘无疑是美的。她就像是年轻时便声名显赫的歌姬，对自己和世界信心十足，在尚未懂得之前就过于急风骤雨地经历了整部近代史的兴衰。湾认为自己或多或少能理解魔都式的自我，时至今日这个小姑娘仍固执地守护着自己的城墙，像小大人一样来去匆匆。  
魔都并不是只喜欢钱。但至少我们知道，魔都是一定不喜欢孤独的。  
「我要回去了。」半晌，魔都忽然站起来，对在场仅有的两个听众宣布，「再见，哥，湾姐姐。」  
「诶？不留下吃晚饭了？」王耀抬头望着她，神色复杂。湾顿了一下，决定不再猜测他们先前的对话。  
「不，不麻烦您了。」她果敢地提起手提包，随后又想起什么，「哥哥，我已经很努力了。希望你们大家不要对我太失望。」  
「我们从来没有对你失望过。」王耀平静地说，没有再挽留。魔都笑了笑，仿佛触到了温暖的冬港。随即她大踏步出去，绕过家具和他们的视线。  
「对了，这个给你。」她经过时她拉住她，将一只编成蝴蝶状的蓝色中国结和那只拨浪鼓放进她手心里。  
「谢谢你，湾姐姐。」她会意地收进包里，称呼仍是不改。然后她真正地走出去，从他们可视范围中消失。

Section C  
昔我往矣，杨柳依依；今我来思，雨雪霏霏。

「湾你也不留下来么阿鲁？」  
「啊不了，我约了港。」  
她悲哀地发现对王耀撒谎已成了习惯，王耀倒也不再坚持。她稍许有些失望，却仍微笑到了最后，拒绝让他陪着下楼。

她走出大楼时已近黄昏。晨昏线浑浑噩噩划过头顶，产生了鳞次节比的幻觉。  
寒凉的温情钻进去，记忆不温不火地在血管中蔓延，指尖绽放单色烟火。

就在刚才她决定给港打电话，决定今晚和他一起吃饭。她是那样明确，她感到壮丽的真相画卷正在她面前铺开，满是银尘。

我们所知道的是，我们是一家人。我们坐在一起吃饺子时是一家人，我们在不同公司里各自做着职员，经营银行或餐厅的时候仍是一家人。只有这是所谓的真实。  
那么就够了。

她站在车站的天棚下等他，面朝濒死的夕阳摊开手，托起一个时代。那里落满了拨浪鼓上的装饰金粉，折射的光线光怪陆离，映成江山如画。  
——The End


	6. 千鹤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：耀菊

【起】  
霜冷夜未歇，央央暮时别。燕归堪君老，鹤发觅童颜。

本田菊回到自己公馆的时候夜已深了，一路隐藏在桦叶林的关中雀低低地鸣叫。他经过那条羊肠小道时将它们惊飞起来，倏得在地上掠过几道阴影，把那流泻在地的银瀑切得支离破碎。  
最近他的工作愈加繁重，以至于时常可以见到后半夜的下弦月挂在西侧天空，那弧度像是久远的岁月里他模糊记得的容颜。  
但是倍增的压力却没有得来相应的报偿，他的腰包仍在不住缩水。这使得他白天见了那张将感冒传染给全世界的无脑H-ERO挂了一脸的欢乐笑容几乎泛了胃酸。但是他必须忍耐，必须一如既往冷静地跟随他的步调。阿尔弗雷德•F•囧死能帮他度过难关，即使那只巨大汉堡把一切都弄砸了。  
然而这无法阻止那自身体深处泄涌而来的作呕感，疲倦和厌恶像密封的茧，让他透不过气。  
那茧中不会孵化蝴蝶。他不敢预想其中孕育着怎样丑陋的怪物。他甚至能感到它呼吸着自己的呼吸，即将撕裂他的血肉，从中磅礴而出。  
于是他用中二病式的颓废姿态拾起浴巾，浴室门拉开时发出刺耳的声响。影子漫过那条微妙的边界，随即消失。  
等手头缓过来，这门该换了。  
他恍惚这样想着，踏踏米被踩过，劈啪几声。

本田菊喜欢意淫，或者更广泛地，做白日梦。此事的知名度与亚瑟•柯克兰的司康饼之恐怖有得一拼。  
正如现在，激烈的水流冲刷着他，沿着面部尖削的曲线流淌成狰狞的图腾。他没有开灯，黑暗中水汽氤氲。瞬间他竟有身处仙境的错觉，于是他干脆闭上眼坠落下去，开始眠。

【承】  
他忽然想起自己前些时日未看完的书，正平整地搁在床头。  
本田菊自己都难以相信，在焦头烂额的当下自己居然还有闲心翻阅书本。正如同那群洋人无法想象在堆成山的Newtype和女仆写真中找到一本老旧的川端康成选。  
事实是他一直有睡前饮小半杯大麦茶，看半刻书的习惯，周刊JUMP和同人展并未改变它。这是王耀教他的，在日升日落之间。  
那时王耀教他识字，读的是《易安词》，喝的是花茶。他记得那个纤纤风骨的薄命女子，记得她的雁过急雨，记得王耀泡的茶有种特别的浓郁香味。  
他读过的词终于失散，只余下零碎的抄本流传人世。而他再喝不到王耀亲手泡的茶了。他将那精绝的句子换了形式便成俳句，将那香郁的茶凝作品格。  
但那不是王耀给他一切时的模样。书换了，茶换了，他不复存在。

本田菊最近在读《雪国》。过度的疲劳总会让他想起那个用煤气管结束生命的男人。1972年4月16日，他死时未留只言片语。  
其实很久以前他便对菊说了，在鲜血曼珠沙华般溅满白色衣裳的年代。  
他说，无言的死，便是无限地活着。

他尚未意识到，自己这般颓丧地窝在浴室一角，某种意义上与当年那人的死法已经十分接近。过程缓慢，但终究殊途同归。  
他的川端康成选已经很旧，是40年代的初订本。那时他忙于穿梭腥风血雨，顾不及原本的信仰。  
后来他才听说王耀也曾读过那些哀致的文字，听说他很喜欢《千鹤》。然而当他想开口问起时，终于词穷。

对了，他想起来了。他对那本折页泛黄的脱线旧书有着不可思议的执着，原因不明。  
或许是因为他曾将王耀送他的一对纸鹤夹在其中作书签。那两只纸鹤是用漂亮的浅蓝色和粉色油纸折的，与北海道的天空和樱花一色相似。  
在他印象中王耀的手艺好极了。坦白地说他还未见过王耀不擅长除了足球以外的一切事物。他犹记得某年的生日王耀折了那对纸鹤给他，特别选了他认为适合他的两种颜色。它们巧夺天工，拉扯尖尖的尾巴时翅膀一扇一扇，仿佛控诉着捏紧它们的手，束缚了本属于天空的羽翼。  
本田菊很喜欢他们，始终很喜欢。王耀主动提出教他做，从来只有王耀恰倒好处地了解他的心思。他们比起那群挤在欧罗巴上的白种人都来得年长，而他没有经过王耀的童年，因而永远无法真正跟上王耀的思路。

那时他们坐在宽敞的庭院里折纸鹤，赤金的阳光将半边身子照得温暖，空气里有暖醺的气味，雨后的新叶流溢着芬芳。  
他和王耀面对面坐着，小竹椅因不经意的动作而吱呀作响。  
那天碰巧港，湾和勇洙他们几个都不在家。只有他和王耀。  
王耀认真地给他做示范，平直的折痕交错成漂亮的三维空间。而他端详着他垂下来的柔顺发丝和轮廓清秀的侧脸，宽大的袖管里露出的白皙手臂，走神到了几光年外。  
把他拉回现实的是湾回家时一如既往的喧闹声，他才发现自己睡着了。他不知道自己沉溺梦中时王耀是用怎样的眼神看他，那双黑瞳深处波光潋滟。  
因此他折的纸鹤一直不如王耀好。尤其是不知什么原因，无论怎么扯它们的尾巴，他折的纸鹤翅膀永远不会上下翩舞。  
所以他从不留着自己做的纸鹤。而油纸鹤终会氧化，变黄，变脆，就像人会老去。  
漫长的岁月漂泊而过后，它们终于摇摇欲坠了。本田菊终不忍看它们腐化于红尘之间。投降当晚他把它们烧成了灰烬。点燃的星星之火，不足燎原。

【转】  
时至今日本田菊仍会时常想起在王耀家的时光。他不曾忘，不会忘，不能忘。他从未忘记王耀的好，即使他总逼迫自己不想起来。  
不同于自己家的窄小，王耀的家总是开阔而明媚的。王耀家的孩子多得令人发指，连仙人都无力面面俱到。  
王耀对本田菊不坏，他对他们都好。因他那时君临天下，最光辉的时代里他拥有一切，因此他不惧怕给予。他的光辉平等地照耀他们，如神一般美丽而虚幻。  
孩子是天使，亦是复仇者。纯洁的事物最残忍。

菊总觉得自己是还在王耀家时就恨上了王耀，渐渐增长的年纪让这扭曲的爱恋藤蔓一般疯狂生长起来，灵魂里干枯的原野上开满黑色曼佗罗。  
然而王耀连他秉性的变化都不曾察觉到，因他的爱太过泛泛，终究无法照顾周全。更何况那时他行将就木，该死的上司却还硬撑着天朝上国的可怜门面粉饰太平。  
但本田菊是本田菊。他不同于港或湾那般与王耀血缘一脉相承，也不同于那个智商负增长的任勇洙。他是日•本，他是迎接太阳升起的国家。  
那么为什么，王耀都不愿平视他哪怕一眼。

王耀疼爱弟妹虽是闻名遐迩，他的家教却也颇严。例如他不允许他们折院子里的花，例如他不允许他们随便进出他的书房。  
所以王耀教育出的孩子至少别人看来都还算气度风范个个不少。他们不知道其中最知礼的本田菊恰是当年唯一不信邪的吃螃蟹者。  
那个夏天的夜晚意外很凉。通往王耀书房的走廊点着宫灯，每盏四周都有青蛾一圈圈飞舞，寻找通向凄烈死亡的入口。道路两旁开着小野花，星星点点仿佛倒映红尘的银河。他不慎踩中其中一朵，微妙的芳香顷刻凋零了一路。  
透过檀木与油纸的窗，他可以看见烛光被朦胧成温暖的黄晕。王耀趴在书桌上睡着了，毛笔搁在一旁，额边惨白的宣纸上滴落鲜明的墨迹。  
他蹑手蹑脚进去。  
许久没有见到如此疲惫的王耀，似乎这不合时宜的睡眠才是他最好的休息。菊狠狠盯着那白玉无暇的面容，试图用毕生的年华将这造物主的最高杰作印入生命。然而他却忽然发现自己不忍再看，于是他闭上眼，凑近。  
王耀却被他灼热的鼻息及时弄醒。本田菊相信他从未，也不再会见到王耀那时的样子，惺忪的眼睁开瞬间席卷而来暧昧的水汽，他的美让他心惊肉跳。  
那优美的瞳孔很快收缩。菊下意识地后退一步，他还没有见过王耀这样看他。他的眼神第一次清冷无比。  
「谁允许你进来的？」  
他愣着说不出话。  
「回答我。」  
沉默。  
本田菊开始明白，自己终究有话是不能对王耀说的。只因王耀是他亲爱的哥哥，王耀只看他作不谙世事的弟弟。他们间的线，看不见，跨不过。  
「到院子里跪着反省，没有我准许不得起来。」  
末了王耀叹了口气，心不在焉地宣布惩罚。他顺从地转身出去，头也不回。

天气并不太糟糕。本田菊为自己选择了一个合适的反省地点，以保证同时能欣赏王耀家院子的风景。本应反省的时间他却连千分之一都没有用到正途上，他悲剧般地发现自己对此已心安理得。  
夜幕重重，寥落的星辰排成涵义丰富的图案，在他头上闪烁。他仰望着它们，有那么一瞬想要对它们倾吐自己的心事。然而很快他发现自己根本无话可说，本来能与他分享的人，他总是默认只有王耀。  
于是他无声注视着那些星星，它们悬挂在高空，淡泊地注视着人间凡情，以冷嘲热讽的口吻时不时排列出些扰人心智的指示。王耀曾教过他看星相，他百无聊赖地观察分析着行星间的角度和星座位置，终没有看出所以然来。脖颈酸痛，他平静地放弃了这一无意义的行为，转而盯着前方。  
草丛里充盈着各种沁人心脾的气味和妙趣横生的鸣叫。他在仔细感受一朵沁兰草的芳香时意外听见昆虫振翅的声音。随即他发现那是一只极漂亮的银色大飞蛾，飞得很慢，仪态优雅。它从草丛一端缓缓向另一端飞来，飞飞停停。它的翅膀泛着柔光，仿佛满月的碎片。  
于是他伸手捉住它，毫不费力地。  
他不带任何感情地凝视它。他过去从未见过这个品种。它通体泛着奇异的银色微光，令人联想起被天堂抛弃的流星。  
然而他不喜欢蛾，仅仅是那粗短的身体看起来就远远不及蝴蝶来得惹人怜爱。他望着不断挣扎的银色飞蛾，一个残酷的念头就这般无声无息地冒上来。而他照办，没有丝毫犹豫。  
他改用单手捏住它的左翅，获得了更多活动空间的银色飞蛾挣扎地更加剧烈。似乎它对自由有着与生俱来的渴望，那渴望流淌于它的血性中，雍容冷艳的外表无法磨灭它。但是无论它尽了多大的努力，终究不能根本上逃离沾满鲜血的人类之手。但是它亦不能放弃追寻自由的努力，即使最终的结果是扑入火海，葬身于绝美的典礼之中。  
弱者的努力，终是无法换得眼泪的。  
耗竭气力前它似乎是想作最后一搏，使出全力向反方向冲去。  
本田菊似乎可以听见那恐怖的撕裂声。  
它的翅膀断了，它绝望地坠落下去，美丽的光芒就此熄灭，跌进了不见底的深渊。  
菊无动于衷地观赏完整个过程，他在微笑，抬起右手抹去滑落的泪水。左手沾满了银蛾翅膀上落下的鳞片，那竟成了它在世间的最后纪念。  
海棠花期将尽。粉白的花瓣洒在他笑意冷漠的面容上，像六月飞雪。  
承载太重愿望的流星，最终消陨死去。

王耀出现在院子另一头的时候，残月渐沉。铁灰色的苍穹泛起苏醒前悸动的珍珠色。  
其实他早已觉察了，王耀对他长期精心的培养让他的武艺已高强得足以听见他的脚步声。  
于是他摆上正襟危坐的模样。唯有这漂亮的面具，是由他自己为了他戴上的。  
他本以为王耀会问他是否知错，准备好了冠冕堂皇的答案。  
但是没有。  
王耀只是径直来到他面前，玉琢的五官意外拧成凄伤的线条。他手中绣上海棠的红缯覆上他稍稍颤抖的身体。  
来自古老国度的仙人极美的容颜上挂满顷刻破碎的神情。有那么一瞬本田菊竟觉得，自己的肩膀成了他纤细臂弯的支架。

那之后不久本田菊就搬出了王耀家，再也没有回来。  
但他始终保持着许多被王耀养成的习惯。半杯茶已换成了大麦茶，夜里临睡前看的书是《枕草子》，他一直记得开篇句是“春天是破晓的时候最好”。偶然听一段三弦，歌女用俳句很慢很轻地唱着思乡的歌，恍惚又令他想起小时候王耀为他唱的摇篮曲。

再后来他又见到王耀。彼时他已变强，他却还苟延残喘。  
骄傲光辉的东方王者终于沦落到要为了留住湾儿向他恳求的地步。他无动于衷，像是看着那天被他杀死的银蛾。  
他当着他的面拖走了湾儿。他发现自己没法对女孩凄厉的哭喊置若罔闻，那噪声无端让他反胃。  
他用眼角看王耀，他最亲爱的兄长。他看见的是一片决绝的黑色汪洋。

【合】  
一日一花一世界，此生此夜此月圆。

他梦见自己失足跌入深潭，潭水是漆黑而粘稠的，像是阿尔弗雷德梦寐以求的石油，又像是王耀和他自己的眼睛。  
他在其中不断扑腾，垂死挣扎。他过去的兄弟姐妹们一个个从潭边经过，没有人理会他。他想呼唤他们，却发现搜肠刮肚也忆不起他们的姓名。  
他在越沉越深，他绝望地闭上眼。  
在他完全陷入之前王耀握住他的手。  
王耀在对他微笑，笑容意味深长。他摊开另一只手，里面是一对漂亮的纸鹤，浅蓝色的与粉色的，像是天空与樱花。

次日清晨本田菊很讶异自己还活着。浴室一夜没有开门，空气早已浑浊不堪。包裹周身的水早已凉透，渗出灵魂的边界外。  
他竟也就这般在浴室里睡着了，却没有如那个男人般因煤气中毒而死。  
他不怒反笑，诅咒着国拟人异常旺盛的生命力，起身准备新的一天。  
太阳依旧升起，王耀没有来。  
是他亲手烧掉了他送他的纸鹤，正如他亲手斩断了他对他最后的眷恋。  
没有谁会来接他，一切仍将继续。  
轮回一世，最终孤身一人。  
不要紧，生活必须继续。  
他能用来挥霍的，也只有时间而已。

Fin.


	7. 浅草红团

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：港耀

你以为我将要说一个粉红色的故事，故事里有鲜艳的阳光和草坪。他们并排躺在上面，透明的光晕落在眼前的发丝上融化消失。他轻声唱着遥远的歌谣，他无声地看。看他漂亮的半边脸，小小的白色蝴蝶沿着那曲线飞向盛开的紫荆花，纤细的枝条一颤一颤。  
可惜我不是那伦理剧的悲剧男主角。我只是想写成一本书，书里的插页很黄很旧，但我很喜欢。  
然后我注视着长廊的尽头，没有烛光的漆黑里结局悄无声息地更改。门渐渐开了，不温不火的月光在尾声处蔓延。  
你看，我只是走过去，没有鲜花和终点，忽然铺天盖地下了一世界的狗血。  
等我的只有那双黑瞳，与四周的夜色似乎相似，又有所不同。  
我望着他，此刻只有我这样望着他，翕动两片唇。  
「哥，我回来了。」

故事没有楔子，没有序曲，也没有终章。  
除夕那天港试着提早到家。他看着那规整的石英表盘上九曲回肠的哥特字符，指针雕刻地沉重而艳丽，稳当当地指着那个夕阳迟暮的时刻。  
他扭过脸去。他总觉得它不属于这里，那个精明的小矮子送给王耀的礼物装饰起来并不如日内瓦干净的玻璃窗般曼妙。他不经意想起王耀送给他的小沙漏，细细的白沙质地柔软，令他想起维多利亚港的白色沙滩外孔雀石般的汪洋。它颠倒一次是不多不少的1分15秒。他似乎记得这是王耀作为生日礼物给他的，他却再想不起那具体的年份。  
于是他往里走，摆脱回忆。

推开自己房门的刹那港有一种眩晕的错觉，不过他相信那是因为濒死的猩红光芒尚未散尽的缘故。他望着书桌上整齐的排列，上面镀了一层由窗透进来的贵金属。他眨眨眼，放弃了将瞬间极致的视觉从脑中清理出去的努力。他慢慢来到书桌前，将黑色的办公包放下，身体微微前倾，晨昏线近在眼前。他下意识想在它死去之前将它狠狠烙在视网膜上，好不在太过漫长的岁月里忘记那灼烧的光辉。他的血液蒸发充斥在空气中。  
除夕夜，王耀家里惯常很热闹。  
港一路避着熙熙攘攘的人声躲进房间，直至关上房门才终于将噪声尽数关在门外。王耀，他亲爱的哥哥，日渐强大的同时，前来贺喜的名单长得惊悚。门厅里酒肉朋友络绎不绝，港反而至始至终没见到王耀的面。  
他不愿承认自己居然用湾家那女人的大脑思考，于是闭眼。  
真是见了鬼。他们跟他根本八竿子打不着啊。他对空气暗暗诅咒道，对象不明。

他再睁开眼时还剩最后一缕维持照明的光亮，忽然他看见窗下人影轻快地过去，沿着围栏。那里有成片的梅海，像是雪精灵的祭礼。  
是湾。他松了口气。湾平日不住在这里，每每除夕却总会过来吃团圆饭。唯有今天王耀不会问她回家的事，他会在她的小碎花青瓷碗里一次又一次添上烤鸭片。  
晚饭总是进行到过了往日的时间。有那么几次任勇洙和本田菊会过来坐一会儿，或者干脆蹭完一顿再走。然收拾杯盘狼藉的人总是王耀和他，这个人员配置黄金组合雷打不动。  
对了，随后是放烟火，直到下一个黎明降临。这个桥段让他想起很多褪色了的旧画卷，他不忍把它们摊开，曝晒在毒辣的阳光下。

他再一次记不清用公历推算的年份，那是他和湾，以及勇洙，菊他们都还住在王耀家里的年代。他不知湾何时萌发了当烟火师傅的念头，缠着王耀将那些兀长枯燥的金属配方教给她。那年除夕前一阵他们窝在王耀的房间里研究配方，或是在院子里进行噼啪作响的实践。  
港仔细揣摩着那段业已久远的时光，发现无法用一个简练的词汇来定义自己的角色。他一直都在房间的一角看书，书上的配方密密麻麻。而他眼睛肿胀腰腿酸痛一整天换来的往往是自己的建议总被湾和勇洙驳回地体无完肤。  
他渐渐习惯了旁观，习惯了仅仅观望，体味每个人各式神情中玄妙的风雅，而不言语。  
除夕那天没有下雪，用那时候他们的口头禅来说，就是祖宗保佑。那是王耀疼爱的妹妹初次制作烟火的成品首发日，果真应该风水大好，祥瑞当头。  
他跟着他们一并去放烟火。菊还在给湾最后指导。兴致正高的小姑娘想必半个字也没进耳，捧着那一大包炸药的姿势庄严幸福，像是供奉着和氏宝玉。  
而他只看着王耀，那时王耀气势凛然，面容却柔和得令他无法直视。厚重的风衣裹着他并不强壮却撑起天空的身躯，仅仅沉默地望着就给予了人生存的力量。  
天朗气清。丹青色的苍穹中缀着一弯新月和满天星斗。光并不强烈，将王耀半边轮廓映成甘霖美玉般无垢的颜色。星辰簇拥着隐隐的银河，将天空分成过去和未来，投影着他们沧桑未改的容颜。远方松林的曲线绵延起伏，像巨龙坚挺的脊背。  
湾的第一支烟火取名为「白姬」。她配不好铜的比例，因此用了大量的镁来替代。她固执地说这是蓬莱仙子的眼泪，本田菊听了当即笑得稳不住身体。最后还是王耀替她遮了下来。  
有什么关系，他怜爱地摸着湾乌亮的长发，女孩眼眶中的渲红很快退隐，漫天的白色光芒也很漂亮，是不是？  
终于到了展示少女心血的隆重时刻，他们站成一圈，湾在中央点燃星星之火。他和他们一样努力不使自己的紧张在夜幕中太过明显。后来他看见，朝那孩子宣称要发•射•卫•星的时候，菊和勇洙的表情与这个只有他们的夜晚一色相似。  
那是世界上没有阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟•柯克兰还是只金毛小鬼，弗朗西斯还没有褪去稚嫩模样，路德维希正摇摇晃晃被兄长捧上那崇高的宝座的时代。这片古老的土地上只有他们，没有一种力量能打破这自得其乐的默契。  
过于剧烈的震动让他后退了几步，然后他看见银色流星从几乎可称为硝烟的浓烈烟雾中挣脱，义无返顾地冲向了它们葬身的天空。  
它们绽裂开，极目的光芒溅满了悸动的年华。他恍惚觉得有什么确实流泪了。但是在未思索出答案前，它们已经消亡。它们的光辉只是转瞬，它们终不是真正的星光。  
一声巨响，万籁归寂。  
待他挣扎着爬起身，抹去满面焦黑的尘土时，王耀已经把湾扶了起来。而菊和勇洙站起来的时候烟终于散了不少。他们极有一家人默契地，对着被轰塌的半面墙苦笑。

短暂的生命里总是满溢着别离。之后他每次看见烟火都会联想起这狗血句来。  
他的生命说长不长说短不短，他的身世说复杂不复杂说简单不简单。  
这样的生命里也注定填充着别离，就像滚滚绒毛玩具里填充江南出产的棉花。  
王耀坚决不让他旁听与亚瑟•柯克兰的谈判，直至那时亲爱的哥哥还没有意识到港已经学会了冷静旁观这一可怕的技能。但是他已没有力量保护他了，裹着绷带的肩抽动时席卷而来无法挽回的伤痛。  
这是事实，别无其他。  
弱者无权申斥道德。如此简洁现实的真理，在他们之中，本田菊是最早明白了的。港一直清楚，给王耀造成最深伤口的人是本田菊。连这种不愉快的头衔都轮不到他来占据。

收拾行装去亚瑟家前一天他一直听着歌女演奏的古筝，颇有些玉树后庭花的滋味。直到夜深人静时他再听不下去，于是遣走了歌女。他端详着王耀送他的铜镜，试图在那其中看到自己大哭一场，质问那镜中并不存在的妖精，强迫她告诉他这一切只是噩梦一场  
然而却连泛红的眼都没有。  
他的视线中发梢凌乱，石英一般的面容不起波澜。  
他忽然对这样的自己反感透顶，只能放下镜子，转身出门。  
那条走廊很长很暗，意外地没有点灯。  
尽头有人影。  
港走过去，因一种近似赌气的怨忿情绪而步履缓慢。当他终于踱到那人面前，月华转向了另一面的天空。  
他竭力克制住因过重的酒气而产生的不适。那时他还比王耀稍矮一些。但现在他只有蹲下身，才和摊坐在地的王耀视线相平。  
不，没有视线。王耀的目光始终是低垂着的。他引以为豪的美丽黑发遮住了清秀的眉宇。脆弱的他似乎惹人心怜。然而港在亲眼面对这一幕的瞬间，便懂得了本田菊最先懂得的道理。  
那时湾还不明白。后来港听说她被本田菊带走的时候狠狠哭闹了一阵，还把王耀的心浇了个透凉。  
再后来港收到湾的信件。他按着那信上的提示，在湾上锁的小抽屉里找到她做的第二支烟火。它的名字是「倏梅」，是她改进了配方，却始终再也不敢拿出来叫大家欣赏的作品，是她本想给哥哥的礼物。

「哥哥，」他试图靠近他，忽略那呛人的酒精味道，他急于知道他现在的表情，「耀哥哥。」  
那人独自低着头不应话。港隐约听见着撕裂般的声音，分不清是哭是笑。  
他和额与他触在了一起。他从未想过如此近距离看他，尽管他几乎什么都看不见。那人模样依然美丽，他艰难地在没有灯的容颜中寻觅光明，他看不见的地方才是他要的温暖。  
他从酒的气味外闻到了苦涩的咸，控制不住用舌拭去的冲动。  
那个躁热与冰冷的夜晚余下的记忆没有多少。他隐约记得剥出表皮后血淋淋的真相长出黑色的藤蔓。他要坠落下去，于是把他抱得很紧很紧。  
「港，等着哥哥。」  
梦魇交错时他听见什么，颓然滴落。  
「哥哥总有一天，总有一天要接你回来。」  
他们的发都是一样柔软的黑色，铺在肩膀的线条上像娟秀的绸缎。  
「往后…你自己一个人的日子，一定要坚强。」  
再往后他便记不清了。旭日庄重地升起来，无可阻挡地。  
「恩。」  
亲爱的哥哥，你的弟弟长大了。长大了，所以懂得不触及那条颤抖的底线，它在墨色空气里不住闪烁。  
所以现在我只是拥抱你。你将会看见，唯有我能这样陪伴你，不被你察觉地陪伴你，无需你的承诺。  
只有我能，与你不言朝夕

你不知道，紫荆花并不是造物主疼爱的儿女，她只是近亲的混种，无法拥有自己的后代。她顽强而固执地生存在不疼爱她的世界上。  
没有种子的花，献给没有结果的纯真。

指作弦，长夜何其曾相叠，东逝寄君。

一百余年后港依然会做那个梦，梦里倾野的紫荆花瞬间变作了漫天的烟火顷刻凋零。  
他对亚瑟•柯克兰算不上讨厌。他为港举行了只有他们两人的送行晚餐。然第二天当他坐在欢迎他回归的酒宴中间，还是感到哪怕单纯从味觉角度而言，他也一夜之间由地狱返回天堂了。  
上司举行了声势浩大的欢迎典礼。然而他再次从潜意识里回避了这一切。  
他穿过那条走廊，今晚依然没有点上灯。  
或许只是他不想而已。  
港似乎预料到自己将在这里撞见王耀。不知什么时候起这条阴暗的长廊成了他们为数不多的见面那奇异的首选地点。  
王耀的面容依然隐在黑暗中捉摸不定。此刻港无比确信他会守护好一切，他们所拥有过的所有荣光和幸福。  
他们平静而礼貌地互道晚安，转向相反的方向。  
经过下一个拐角的时候，他将耗费百年写成的寥寥数语揉成一团，丢进了垃圾箱。  
那上面从来只有一句，反反复复着工整干净的字迹。  
「哥，我等你。」

因为知晓彼此的梦，所以互相忍耐。  
因为信任彼此的希望，所以能在漫长的岁月里无需代价地互相忠诚。不必言语。  
唯有我们，我们不言朝夕。

港终于放弃了拧开那台灯的念头，他想起来那盏灯坏了已有些时日，只是他从来想不起换上新的。  
王耀总说，过了这么多年小港怎么还是学不会照顾自己呐。  
他确信无人看见以后便低低地笑了。他想现在他该走出去，为了那作为信仰的永久思念。  
走廊的尽头已有一个人了。  
王耀欢快地向他这里跑来，几乎撞进他怀里。  
「小港你快来阿鲁！湾她做了新的烟火等我们去看呢阿鲁！」  
湾，她现在该是做烟火的一把好手了。她最新的作品名为「浅草红团」。她说她最喜欢这个名字，其中藏着足以惊慑天空的绚丽灵魂。  
他顺从地跟上他。他才发现自己的步伐与他已是习惯般的一致。他们一路安静地走过长廊，像在刻意聆听。  
世间再无比这更优美的沉默了。

Fin.


	8. 清商

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：港耀

I’m always on your side.

瑞雪留年雁归期，  
花朝有时待迷离。  
莫叹今岁又白发，  
离恨难守再相依。

下雪了。王耀对着镜子用口型跟自己说。  
他家还有些老人喜欢把这个日子称为正月十五，小辈们玩转阿拉伯数字玩得顺溜，却是怎么也掰不清农历的节气了。  
这时候的北京从来很少有剧烈的气候，至多像他记忆中的千百岁月般下着温润如玉的小雪，像谭柘寺木制的门柱上滴落的往年积水般清冷。雪将整个天空抹成了深艳的灰蓝色，近看那些细小精致的冰晶，却剔透地令人不敢逼视。  
雪小得甚至打不湿他，落在人造皮毛的大衣上，颜色立刻就厚重了一块。  
他无来由地有些难过，说不清是不是为了瑞雪再也不意味着丰年。

元宵节他是不和外人过的，当然阿尔弗雷德只会在圣诞或者独立日请他去大吃大喝垃圾食品。他们不记得这个节日，它只在他和他的家人心中有确切日期，神圣模糊地不能用石英钟上的计时格式描述。  
穿戴整齐后他猛得站起身，电视屏幕上鲜活的影象瞬间归化死寂。  
隔了一重晶体管，红墙绿瓦的热闹遥远得让他无法承受。  
于是他抓起手提包出门。还是需穿羽绒服的季节，厚实的衣物将空气质感隔绝在外。

早些年王耀住在一个四合院里，赶每年的元宵庙会只需步行两条街。那些日子没有人在他身边，他却还保留了逛庙会的习惯。后来北京建起了更多新式公寓，出于办公便利，他也就听从上司的安排搬入了其中一处。上司给他配了车，来去省下不少脚力。只是再也没有徒步去庙会过。  
噼啪的爆竹声响彻年少悸动的芳华。他愣然，车灯的光束在拐角处缓慢延伸，红与绿抵死纠缠，他赶紧躲避。  
很多年了，他们没有再回来过。

伟大的霍格沃茨校长说，老人不应该忘记自己年轻的时候。  
纵然这是亚瑟•柯克兰的鬼话，王耀却时常认为自己对年轻时的记忆深刻得过份。那些战火纷飞的时代里他被迫低下头，忘记唐皇宋宗的荣耀，像那些他曾不屑的后人们一样从泥浆和血泊中再次爬起。但是他很难忘记那些孩子，他们都叫他大哥，和他一起吃芝麻汤团。  
他的境况好些以后，年年都会发信给他们——也许本田菊除外，邀请他们回来过元宵节。湾一直在闹脾气，劝了这许多年也不见效果；任勇洙就不提了，他没提出元宵节是起源自他家就谢天谢地了。只有港有时会来陪他。  
不过今年也被回绝了呢。他自嘲地想。几天前他就收到了港措辞礼貌的回函，用简洁明晰的几句话说明了今晚他有安排不能来陪他的事实。  
……有什么安排也别是弗朗西斯的聚会啊。王耀暗自不忿。  
是谁的Party又如何，总之港不会来了。  
而他刚巧穿过最后一条街巷，姹紫嫣红模糊成如痴如醉的繁华，他竟有些倦，抬手遮挡。

王耀穿过两个小吃摊和更多卖元宵灯的摊位，径自在一个求签摊前坐下。几年不来，已经有些不适应嘈杂。  
背景中一个男孩追着一个女孩飞奔而过，奇迹般没有撞到任何物体。女孩拖着自己的兔子形元宵灯大笑着在前面一蹦一跳，男孩在后面追赶，不知疲倦。  
看摊的是个老人，似乎是位睿智的长者，笑容不似那些他司空见惯的男女般虚假。  
求签一直是他逛庙会的保留节目，尽管他极少抽到不吉之语，简直让人怀疑这些签的几率分配到底符合的是哪家定律。  
「客官您想求什么签？」老者彬彬有礼地问。  
「团圆签吧。」他会心一笑，托出早就准备好的托词。  
「签只有诚心求了才会灵验，」老者慢慢将签杯交给他，手上的纹路沟壑纵横，苍老而隽永。  
他一声不吭地接过去，摇得很轻。里面签摇摆的幅度很小，像那不存在的上苍在摆布命运的画卷上犹疑那最浓墨重彩的一笔。  
终于有一枚签掉下来，老者拾起它时他心尖竟闪过一丝久违的惊慌，随后哑然失笑。  
老人把求到的签递给他，他小心翼翼地展开。  
瑞雪留年雁归期，  
花朝有时待迷离。  
莫叹今岁又白发，  
离恨难守再相依。  
「客官，需要解签？」老人颇具耐心。  
「啊，不用了。谢谢。」他仿佛刚回过神，猛得站起来，放下钱，转身将签收进了衣袋。  
空气里有清艳的面粉味。他下意识顺着香味寻去，从一队兴高采烈的舞狮队旁经过。成双成对的年轻情侣穿梭在各色彩灯中，他意外发现一对步履蹒跚的老夫妇。丈夫似乎是个军人，旧制服上有不合气氛的弹痕，零星挂了几枚年代久远的勋章。夫妇俩拄着同一根拐杖，渐渐没入阑珊灯火，背影奇异而美丽。  
他看见了先前跑过的两个孩子，女孩似乎摔倒了，正坐在路旁放身大哭，男孩不知所措。  
他过去，将刚才不知出于什么心态而买的糖葫芦放入女孩手中。  
「乖，不哭，」他的笑容花火般灿烂而短暂，「哭了就不漂亮了阿鲁。」  
女孩当真停了下来，蒙上一层雾气的眼睛望着他，瞳中倒映着他的影子，眼神纯洁斑斓。  
「以后记得，摔倒的话，要自己爬起来阿鲁。」  
女孩似懂非懂地点点头，与男孩牵手离开。他注视着他们的消失，忽然真正发觉自己老了。未及泪流满面之前，先忘了缘由。  
抬头，天空被烟火占据，湛银与钴蓝洒满按捺不住的生命，一时竟不曾注意到它们生如夏花。

但他还能想起很多。比如曾经教弟妹们扎风筝和孔明灯。那时候欧罗巴一大群还和他扯不上什么关系，他们封了海岸线关起门倒也自家人乐。  
他记得自己曾告诉他们，把风筝和孔明灯放上天前要许愿，这样它们就会把愿望带上天去。西方人把希望寄托给下坠的流星，终有一天负载不动太多的欲望。所以他选择将心愿放飞，直到更高更远。  
终也会坠落。

孔明灯的工艺不那么复杂，他犹记得湾对此最为热心。他手把手教她糊好纸，把铜线拧在恰到好处的位置。她把愿望写在纸上，那个时代起就少女得淋漓尽致。  
男孩子们就没这么优厚的待遇，不过王耀还是帮他们将竹丝烤弯，制成底盘。本田菊一本正经地说希望自己有一天像大哥一样强大，好保护自己重要的人。他听了笑笑，没有放在心上。  
任勇洙…别误会，那时他还没学会「起源」这个词。  
只有港什么都没有写，他们放孔明灯时他只在一旁静静地看着，与王耀的距离刚刚好。他做的灯最后一个上天，飞得最高最远。  
他曾认真问过港，为什么不在孔明灯上写下心愿。  
「不是没有心愿。」他记忆中的那孩子神情波澜不惊。「而是我的心愿已经实现了。」  
「哦？小港的心愿是什么？」  
「和大哥在一起。」

王耀从来是愿意选择安稳生活的人，也一度相信这样便足够了，大家在一起就足够了。  
命运在最不应该的关口开始狗血。历史螺旋着曲折着前进，因兑现成果，来得太过迅猛，撞了一地狼藉。  
那不久之后，亚瑟•柯克兰就来了。

王耀发现自己难以对亚瑟•柯克兰做出系统的评价。他不是没害过自己，却也算不上最可憎的那一个。又或许，他关于那段时日的记忆支离破碎，他没有过剩的心力去记得那时的海盗绅士，只记得不可挽回的那天他在条约上签下字，然后丢弃一切风度摔门，把金毛小子和自家的不中用上司甩在另一平行世界。  
港在那里。  
他怔住，骨血挣扎着要将这个孩子送予他人的事实。那是他开战以来第一次落泪，泪如雨下，话说不出口。  
港先抚上他的脸，以他当时的身高还需要踮脚。  
「没关系的，」他始终没有给他多余的表情，「哥哥不怕。」  
「对不起…」他只能全力搂住他，「…哥哥没办法了…」  
「哥哥别担心，小港会保护好自己的。」少年的眉始终没有舒展，却是坚决的模样，「好好地生活，等哥哥来接我回家。」  
「会的，」他像救命稻草般抓住最后缥缈的承诺，「一定会的。」

承诺终于变成现实，却是恍同隔世。一百年发生了太多生命不可承受之重，他走出硝烟，迈入康庄大道。四千年月荏苒而过，浓缩在百年沧桑中一叶知秋。  
港再次出现在他家门口时，已比他还高了，手中的公文包散发出新鲜人造革的气味。  
他快步过去，紧紧拥抱他，他们的呼吸彼此纠缠。  
「哥，我回来了。」他听见他暗中说。  
「欢迎回家。」

他知道有什么一定会改变，不过不重要了。  
仅仅是回来就好。

几年前他去港家作客时，在玄关橱上发现一只精美的雕花玻璃瓶，用云绸扎着封口，里面装了荧光纸折成的幸运星。  
「柯克兰先生以前教过我。」港过来，漫不经心地把它放回原处。  
「那么，」他胸腔中忽然涌起一股苦涩的冲动，「你还记得怎么做孔明灯么？」  
港没有说话，他赶紧大笑，痕迹苍白。

港总算成功从裸奔和家暴中脱身，来到王耀家时，王耀已经在沙发上睡着了。他沉默片刻，拾起落在地上的羽绒外套，轻轻盖上。  
一张签文无声掉出衣袋，他捡起，细细品读。  
瑞雪留年雁归期，  
花朝有时待迷离。  
莫叹今岁又白发，  
离恨难守再相依。  
他藏在黑暗中笑了，场景平淡又温馨。

若能长相守，又何必畏惧。

只是这样就好。

Fin.


	9. A Place Nearby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：港耀

贺瑞斯•王在煎肉。  
没错，他晃了晃平底圆锅，那几块肉就像是被施了悬浮咒一样跳起来翻了个面又稳稳地落回去。这年头眼镜正太横行，就算已经离开了，亚瑟•柯克兰那里横行什么他总少不了被波及。真该死。  
他面无表情地注视那几片牛肉在高温的试炼下冒出油腻的血汁，迸出乳白色的筋脉，组织表面不断破裂的橙色油泡前仆后继。  
他甚是不喜欢这样的画面。他要克制住一种冲动，把它想象成弥漫天地的菊花凋零的样子。他被亚瑟•柯克兰领走前的下午王耀带他去北京郊外看菊花，告诉他苏轼曾不相信菊花也是会零落成泥的。菊花的色彩很是斑斓，有些野生品种也兀自开着大团的包心花。风吹过去，细小的菊瓣沾上了他的脸，像葬礼上常有的触感那样。  
所以他一直觉得王耀家的泥土很香，揉进了一代代花朵的盛放枯萎，生命的味道。  
恩，菊花。  
该死，这些年在外面果然跟本田菊之流的没学好了。

现在他长高了，可是北京的风也一年比一年大，照样能把菊花的残瓣扬得高高地，落到他脸上，还夹杂着干燥的沙尘，一不小心就弄了灰头土脸，再挺刮的发型也被吹散成原始的姿态。那是王耀身上诸多的疼痛之一，他不知道背着新病旧伤站起来，是不是比过去还要痛。  
不过王耀告诉他，没有什么痛苦能比当初他眼睁睁看着他们离开的时候更切肤了。  
和人们看到的香港肥皂剧不同，港不是个擅长煽情的人。所以他只是抱了抱王耀的肩，王耀的眼神立刻清澈下来，这样就够他乐了。

王耀呼得一下拉开了厨房的门。过了许久王耀家厨房的拉门已不像以前那样会发出刺耳的惨烈鸣叫，只是祖上积习难改，王耀还是不习惯先敲门这回事。有时候这会让港皱皱眉，王耀总是懂得看在眼里，改上一阵，然后照旧。他的一些孩子出去太久了。  
本来港来王耀家吃晚饭的时候王耀是从不让他下厨的，无奈今天他带来的牛肉不是王耀擅长做的那款，于是他自告奋勇。

港无可奈何地望着锅里因未及时熄火而遭殃的肉片，幸好只是焦了一点边。他返过身去迎接王耀的目光，王耀笑得神采飞扬。  
「…怎么了？」  
他有些疑惑。因为解放这么多年了，他也很少见到王耀这样明亮的笑容。但王耀只是过来搭上他的肩——这对他而言有点困难，因为港君已经比他高了不少，探头朝锅里看了一眼。  
港有些羞愧地盛出削薄的肉片，放在一只花纹繁复的青瓷盘里。  
「啊呀，好久没尝过小港的手艺了呢！」王耀甚至兴奋地主动端过盘子往回走。港有些窘迫，其实他不喜欢本家魔王给他取的那名，叫起来特不溜，最近签字的时候手腕都差点扭了。

不过这无所谓。  
穷忍着，富耐着，睡不着眯着。

他第一次体会到自家兄长这句话的奥义是在被占领时期。当时他家疏散了好多人，弄得他显著虚弱下去。他被本田菊当胸踹了一脚，关在一栋被毁的办公大楼那阴冷的地下室里，几天都没吃上饭。但他还是想办法逃了出来，后来他当真觉得人类的潜力无穷，就算他其实算不上人类。  
他一路往北奔，也不知怎么竟然弄到了一点救援物资。逃进国界后他被当地的军队秘密送到王耀身边。他记得那时和王耀躲在摇摇欲坠的废棚子里点火，烤他偷回来的那点生肉，也是稍许烤焦了一些。他和王耀狼吞虎咽地分了一些，王耀坚决要将剩下的分给他身边那些忍饥挨饿的士兵。  
到了后来，他所能记得的只有王耀散在肩上的长发与跃动的火焰向同一方向飞舞，还有那些烤焦的边缘刻骨铭心的血肉之香。

「所以嘛阿鲁！基尔伯特那家伙怎么会以为平底锅的首要作用是敲脑袋呢？！」王耀愤愤地坐在桌边，眼角带了笑意，「不过其实肉焦了一点比较好吃哦。」  
「但对身体不好，哥哥。」港放下筷子，这次他决心要抚开他眼前的碎发。

Fin》


End file.
